Love, Mercenaries, and Feudal Japan
by Coffanilla
Summary: Emily Thompson was an ordinary girl who was running away from her family when a bunch of people who hated her pushed her down a well one day and traveled back in time. Now she is stuck there and she has no clue how to get back there.
1. Is this all for real?

~~~~About Emily~~~~

Emily Thompson is a 17 year old girl who stood at 5'3, she had long brown curly hair that went to her chest. She had an average body, with curves in all the right places. She usually dreses in black and purple. She has greenish-gray eyes with a tinit of blue. No one really liked Emily. Her parents hated her and even her twin brother Alex. When she was pushed down the well while she was running away she woke up in this strange place. Emily is a dancer and actor, she likes to sing in her spare time.

As I awoke at the bottom of the well I saw trees and a clear blue sky. I wondered where the sky scrapers were. I grabbed my bag full of clothes and climbed up and out of the well. I fell over the well pushing my black frilly miniskirt up revealing the black shorts and my black fishnets under the shorts. I fixed my skirt and looked around. 'This must be a dream.' I thought to myself not believeing at the sight before me.I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming and apparently I wasn't dreaming at all. I took out my cell phone to see that there was no reception what so ever. 'Where am I?' I thought to myself. I looked around to see any forms of life. I sighed that I could see no one around to help me. I started to walk towards the woods hoping to find someone at least to help me. I then heard a ruslting in the bushes "Who's there?" I asked looking around me. Then out of nowhere a big serpant thing with fangs came out of the bushes. I scream at what I see before me. It was a monster.

I scream at the top of my lungs in fright. "I'm going to die. I'm going to die." I say to myself over and over again but then out of nowhere a guy with sliver white hair and dog ears and a red kimono "Stay back." He yelled at me. I backed up and hid behind a tree. "InuYasha!" A voice cried out as there were footsteps coming closer toward me."Stay back Kagome!" The guy in the red kimono tells the girl who appears in the distance. She nods at him. He then slays the demon and turns and faces me. I come out from behind the tree and a girl with a kid who looks like a fox comes closer. "Are you ok?" She asked me. "Y-y-yes I-I'm f-f-fine." I stuttered. "What was that?" I asked her still frightened. "That was a demon." The girl told me. "Then what is this?" I asked the girl pointing to the boy and guy in the red kimono. "Who you calling it?" The guy questioned "That's InuYasha he is a half demon, his mother was a human and his father was a full dog demon and this is Shippo a fox demon. My name is Kagome." Kagome told me. "Hi I'm Emily." I told them. Then out of nowhere a big cat with fangs came from the same direction Kagome had came. It was carrying a man and woman. When the man and woman got off the cat it became a smaller cat. "That's Kirara she is also a demon." Shippo told me I nodded. Then the man came up to me and held my hands "I was wondering if you would like to bear my children?" He asked me. "Miruko!" The woman yelled as she slapped him. "Hi I'm Sango." The woman told me. "Emily." I told her.

"How did you get here Emily?" Kagome asked me. "I was runing away from home and some people who hated me pushed me down this well and I woke up in the well here. No one probably is going to be looking for me. No one really cared for me." I told her as I shrugged. "Why don't you join us?" Kagome asked me. "Well I don't know I don't want to intrude and I really can only fight with my fists but that probably won't help." I told them. "Don't worry you won't be a bother. You can ride on my bike." Kagome told me as she and the group lead me to the dirt path. I got on her bike waiting for them to the lead the way. InuYasha started running when Kagome was on his back. I followed them until we came across a person who looked like a girl but it was definately a boy. "Oh InuYasha you get cuter and cuter every time I see you." He said to him. InuYasha set Kagome down and pulled out his sword. "Jakostu what do you want?" InuYasha asked him. "You're cute doggy ears." Jakotsu said. Then a bee flew beside Jakotsu. He nodded as if the bee told him something.


	2. Kidnapped

Jakostu nodded as if the bee had told him something. InuYasha had pulled out his sword ready to fight. "Kagome! Get Emily out of here!" He yelled Kagome nodded her head in response. She grabbed my arm as I put my bag over my shoulder and then we started running. "Oh I don't think they will be going anywhere another voice called out. "Renkotsu." InuYasha muttered. I looked up away from the path we were running to see a guy with purple facepaint and a blue cloth on his head. "We'll handle him InuYasha." Miruko said as he got off of Kiara. I tripped while still looking at the man. When I fell I hit my head hard on a root I blacked out but the last thing I heard before I was unconscious was Kagome saying my name.

When I became conscious my head was throbbing when I touched my head where I banged it immense pain came to my head. "Ow." I whimpered. I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I was in a hut and it was still daytime. My bag was still on my shoulder. _I must be safe_ as I got up I was a little dizzy. I went to where the door was an opened in to see a man with black spikey hair and claws on his hands. He turned around to reveal that he had green lines on his face. My eyes widened as I had relized my fate. I was kidnapped! I quickly gave the guy an upper cut and started to make my escape. I held my bag closely and started running. As I was running I was trying to find my way of of the village but I didn't see any villagers. Then out of nowhere a force stopped me in my tracks. I look up this guy was just about as old as me and he stood an inch taller than me. He had blue eyes,his hair was black and long in a braid and a purple cross on in his head.

"Oh you're not going anywhere." The boy said. "Oh yes I am." I told him as I tried to get away but he tighted his grip on me. "Let me go!" I protested "Oh I'm sorry but you are way too important to us." He told me as he picked me up and put me over his with carrying me he carried a huge sword with his other arm as he was taking me somewhere _How can he carry such a big sword?_. I kept telling him to let me go but he ignored me. He brought me back to the hut I was in the first place. "Suikotsu how could you her get away?" The boy asked "I'm sorry big brother she punched me and ran." He told him. _How can he be this guy's big brother when he looks younger than this guy?_. "Well you can go I will watch her." He told him. "Ok big brother." the guy who must have been Suikotsu said. "Let me know when dinner is ready." The boy said. "Yes Bankotsu." Suikotsu said.

"Bankotsu." I mumble the boy's name. "You say something?" He asked "Yeah for you to let me go!" I yelled. Suikotsu started to walk away from the hut. He put me on the floor and set his sword down. He sat beside his sword, which was directly across from me, I examined him more closely _His clothing looks like InuYasha's but why was Kagome dressed so modern as in difference to InuYasha?_ I thought while looking at him. He noticed that I was looking at him. I quickly looked at my bag slightly blushing. _Oh what am I thinking? I don't even know him and I blush instantly as he notices I'm looking at him. He is cute but he kidnapped me and he doesn't look my type._

"You must be in deep thought." He said.

"Ya think?" I ask him

"You sure are feisty. What's your name?" He asked. "Emily." I told him still looking at my bag. "You sure dress different." He told me. I nodded in agreement. We sat there for a few minutes in silence. "Why did you kidnap me?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure why Naraku wanted us to kidnap you but there must be a good reason because I don't know why Naraku wants you." He told me.

"What do you mean by that?'" I asked standing up.

"Well you're weak and defenseless." He told me while standing up.

"I'm not weak! I'm perfectly strong!" I yelled at him.

"Oh yeah?" He asked. "Do you want to test my strenght in a fight?" I questioned him.

"Sure." He agreed. I put my fists up getting ready to block as I think of where to start. _I could kick him where the sun don't shine but that might be weak at first. Maybe if I was in trouble and I had nothing but to resort to that it could work. I'll strike him in the stomache and then in the jaw._ He just stood there with his guard down so I then ran and tried to strike him in the stomach but he grabbed my wrist hard. My eyes widened I then tried to go for his face but he grabbed my other wrist. "Trapped now." He told me "Oh I wouldn't jump to conclusions." I told him as I went into a spilt and kicked one of his legs (Not sure if that's possible but in this story it is). I had caught him off guard knocked him off balance and knocked him over. I got out of his grip, kicked him in the stomach and pinned him down I smiled. "You give up because I pretty win from this point on." I told him.

"Oh there is were you are mistaken." He told me. He threw me back and got to my feet. He came in running trying to hit me. I did a backwards handspring avoiding his fist. He came at me again and I blocked it and hit him in the chest but he came at me and punched me in the stomach. I got the wind knocked out of me. I backed up against the wall catching my breath. "You give up?" He asked me. "Not a chance!" I told him I came at him again but went to kick him in the stomach but he grabbed my foot and I couldn't break loose. I soon started to feel light-headed. I started to collapse when Bankostu let go of my leg and caught me. "You shouldn't be fighting so much with that bump on the head." He told me.

"I'm fine." I told him as I tried to get up.

"Oh no you don't." He told me keeping me down.

"I'm just a little dizzy I'll be fine." I told him. I slapped him in the face.

"You're feisty even when you are dizzy." He told me.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You and your friends kidnapped me you should be tough or something." I told him.

"Well Naraku told me not to harm you and make sure you are healthy." He explained. Then I heard footsteps. "Bankotsu dinner is ready." A familar voice said. "Okay Jakotsu." He told him. "Can you walk?" He asked me. I slowly got up almost falling but Bankotsu was there to catch me and help me to my feet. "I should be." I told him. I grabbed my stuff and waited for him to grab his sword. He went out of the house and I followed him. He lead me to a camp fire where the guy who looked like a girl , the guy with the blue cloth around his head, the guy with the green face paint and claws who was called Suikotsu earlier and a man who was made of metal, he was a tank. I was very apprehensive when approaching. Bankostu could tell I was a little afraid when approaching the strangers who seemed frightening. "Don't worry they won't hurt you and if they do they know what's coming to them." Bankostu said. "This is Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu and Suikotsu." Bankotsu told me pointing to each one. "Emily." I told them.

I went to sit by the fire and started to eat whatever they caught. They all stared at me while I ate. "What? Have you've ever seen a person eat before?" I asked them in an angry tone of voice. They returned back to their food. Once we were done Renkostu looked at me. "Why do you dress in such a strange manner?" Renkostu asked me. I sighed "Where I come from people can dress like this. What I'm wearing is a black and purple corset, a black frilly miniskirt, black shorts, black fishnets and black converse." I explained. I really didn't want to talk but I guess I had no choice. I sighed and continued to look into the campfire hoping there would be no more questions.


	3. Love was all I ever wanted

When it started getting darker it got a little colder. I grabbed my bag and went through it to grab my black and purple sweatshirt. They watched me put it on. I continued to look at the campfire as it was now twilight.

"So why were you traveling with my beloved InuYasha?" Jakotsu asked me.

"He saved my life from a snake demon and Kagome told me that I could tag along." I explained

"Where is your family?" Renkotsu asked me.

I sighed. I really didn't want to answer this question because I knew I would end up in tears but I guess I would anyway. "I ran away." I told them straight out. "Why?" Renkotsu questioned. "Because they never loved me and never wanted me not even my twin brother Alex. Love was all I wanted. Now if you excuse me I am going to go for a walk." I told them as I got up and grabbed my bag. I found the way out of the village and went to sit by the nearby river. I looked up at the sky that was getting darker with every second. _'The stars are so pretty and clear. I remember when we all used to look at the stars. When they still loved me and didn't hurt me'. _I rummaged through my bag and found a picture of my family. I started to cry. '_They never really loved me did they? Why did they want to hurt me and disown me. They aren't looking for me at all. They are probably glad I'm gone.' _I was now crying hard. I then heard footsteps. I wiped away my tears "You don't have to come after me. I'm fine, so you can go back to the fire." I told the person not knowing who it was.

The person sat behind me. "Really I don't need someone to baby sit me. I just want to be left alone." I told the person behind me. I sighed as I heard the person not leaving. I turned around to hit the person in the face but I found out it was Bankotsu and grabbed my hand in mid punch stopping the motion. He let go of it. I turned back to face the river. I looked down at the grass. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"I just want to sit." He told me.

"I don't believe you. You just want to make sure I don't run off because of this Naraku character." I told him

He didn't say a word for a few moments. "Why did you really run away?" He asked me.

"I told you already." I told him.

"There is more." He told me as if he saw throug my lie

I sighed "You really want to know? Everything was fine before my brother and I turned ten. Then he became their favorite and I was the unwanted child. I was hit and I tried to kill myself mutliple times at the age of fifteen and when my parents found out about my attempted suicides they beat me harder. I was just sick of it all so I ran away." I explained crying. I moved closer to the river. "All I wanted was to be loved and I was until I was ten." I added. Bankotsu didn't say anything, he was just listening, something no one has done while around me for a while. "Why does Naraku want me?" I asked him looking up at the stars slowly appearing in the sky as it got darker. I was still crying.

"I don't know I haven't asked him but I will try to ask him. Now come it's getting late. If your out here by yourself you won't have any protection." Bankotsu told me.

"You're here with me now so I'm in good hands unless you don't have your big sword." I told him.  
"I have my Banryuu so if there was a demon to come after us I could kill it. Plus it's getting cold out here." He told me.

I sighed "I suppose that would be a good idea." I told him as I put the picture of my family away. I got up and grabed my bag. I wiped away the remaining tears. Bankotsu got up and grabbed his Banyruu. We started to walk back to the village. Before we got to the entrance I stopped "Hey Bankotsu why did you really come and sit with me?" I asked him. He stopped walking and stood there in silence for a minute. "I wanted to make sure that you weren't going to run away." He told me. "Now lighten up we have a big day ahead of us. No need to be moping around it might slow us down." He told me. "Where are we going exactly?" I asked him. "Some demon slayer village that was abandoned." He told me. We continued to walk until we got to the campfire.

When we arived we found the others to be sleeping. I smiled at this on how peaceful they looked. _'Even though they are merciless killers they seem so peaceful. How could a merciless killer be so nice?' _I questioned.I laid down on a blanket using my bag as my pillow. Bankotsu laid down on a blanket across from me. I turned around so he could see my back. I felt as though as I was being watched by Bankotsu.

~Meanwhile~

"What would Emily have to do with the band of seven?" Miruko questioned.  
"Whatever it is Naraku must be behind it." InuYasha said.

Kagome sighed "First thing is first Emily couldn't of been from this era because her clothes are too modern." Kagome told them.  
"So she came though a well like Kagome?" Shippo questioned.

"It could be possible but Emily can't be a priestess or have anything to do with the shikon jewel." Sango said.

"There is a legend of a priestess who married a demon slayer and they had a child and she grew up to be a powerful priestess. Her father taught her to fight and she was very beautiful before being captured and killed at the age of thirty she had a child with her husband. It is said that if her reincarnation or her family member would come back and could ressurect her body and sheek revenge or was it that the person would come back and help get rid of demons? I can't really remember that last part but that is the legend I've heard of." Miruko explained.  
"So are you suggesting that Emily could be the ancestor of this powerful Priestess?" Kagome asked.

"It is possible but I can't be certain but that is why Naraku proabably wanted her." Miruko said.

"Well we will have to get to the band of seven before they reach Naraku." InuYasha said.

"First we need sleep." Kagome said as she got into her sleeping bag.  
"We'll start looking in the morning." Sango said before she laid down and went to sleep.


	4. The ancestor Michiko

I awoke to what it seemed to be almost dawn. I sat up and looked around me to see that the rest of them were sleeping. _'I wonder if there is a place for me to take a bath in?'_ I asked myself. The river would be far too cold to take a bath in plus people would probably see me. "No use in going back to sleep." I said aloud. I laid back down and looked up at the sky. I then heard a yawn from one of the five people. I looked up to see that it was Jakotsu. "Hey Jakotsu." I whispered he then looked at me.

"What?" He whispered back still half asleep.

"Would you happen to know if there was any place where I could take a bath?" I asked him in a hush tone so I wouldn't wake the others.  
"There is a hot spring no far." He told me.

"Could you take me there?" I asked.

He sighed "Sure the rest won't be up for a while though." Jakotsu said getting up. He grabbed his sword as I got up and grabbed my bag. "Follow me." He told me as he started walking. We started walking there but it was complete silence. "So why do you guys like killing?" I asked him breaking the silence.

"It's fun. Plus I love to kill my men nice and slowly so they will beg for me to hold them in my arms." Jakotsu told me.

"So you lke to kill innocent people and go to war?" I questioned. Jakotsu nodded at me. 'Something we don't agree on. Killing people. I will never kill a person as long as I live.' I thought. We then reached to what seemed to be the hot spring. The sun was almost up now. "I guess I'll be bathing." I told him. He went behind a tree and waited for me to get finished. I undressed and got into the spring. 'This is so warm.' I thought as I instantly was relaxed. I bathed in the spring, which only took me ten minutes. I put on my black and purple off the shoulder top that went down to my but and black skinny jeans with my black converse. I put my old clothes in my bag and went to Jakotsu. "By the time we get back they should be up." Jakotsu told me leading the way back. I followed him as we were walking I brushed my hair. Once I was done I put my brush back in my bag.

It was silent between us two on the way back. I didn't want to take out my ipod touch because I wanted to conserve the full battery I had charged before I had run away. When we arrived to the village the rest of the group was waiting for us at the entrance.  
"Where did you two go?" Bankotsu asked.  
"She wanted to bathe in the hot springs." Jakotsu explained.

"We have to get moving if we want to get to the abandoned demon slayer village before dark." Bankotsu said as he started walking.

~Meanwhile~

Naraku looked in to Kana's mirror. _'She looks like Michiko but I am not for certain. If the legends are true Michiko's powers have been passed down to her. If the powers are passed down she shall be a great asset to help me kill InuYasha.'_ Naraku thought. "Kohako meet the band of seven at the abandoned demon slayer village and give him my instructions." Naraku told Kohako. Kohako nodded and was off.

~Back to the band of seven and Emily~

We were walking for quite some time in silence. I started to get bored, so I grabbed ipod out of my bag and listened to it. I started to listen to Secrets by One Republic. I soon got lost in my music and started dancing while following Bankotsu. The rest of the group was behind me. I only heard mumbling but thought that it didn't concern me. I then bumped into Bankotsu as he stopped to turn around and look at me. I lost my balance for a second and regained it. I paused the song and looked at Bankotsu. "What?" I asked him.

"What were you doing?" He asked.  
"Dancing." I told him. He then turned back around and continued walking. "Don't fall behind." He told me. I kept following him along with the others. I continued to listening to my ipod for a while but then put it away. "How much longer?" I asked. "Not much longer." Bankotsu told me. I sighed from my legs being tired. _'The last time I walked this much I was walking for charity.'_ I thought to myself. I just continued. Within an hour or so we got to the village to see a boy at the entrance.

"Bankotsu sir." The boy said.

"What is it Kohako?" He asked.

"Naraku told me that you are to take her to the hut over there and then into the nearby cave." Kohako told him.

"What are we supposed to do in the hut?" He asked Kohako.  
"There is a document for you to look at and a weapon for her." Kohako said while pointing at me.  
Bankotsu nodded "Do you know why Naraku would want Emily?" Bankotsu asked Kohako.

"I am not entirely sure Bankotsu sir but I must get back to Naraku." Kohako said.  
"Take care Kohako." Jakotsu said. I smiled at him and he nodded back at me before he left. Bankotsu walked into the village and we followed.

We walked into the hut and I looked around. I saw a sword in a sheath, a hook thing that was connected to a metal ball by a long chain,a bow with arrows, a weird looking outfit, a mask thing and two documents. I went to go look at the first one looked like a family tree and the second one looked like a historical document the only thing was that it was written in Japanese. I sighed I wasn't really good at reading at Japanese. I only knew bits and pieces. "Can anyone read this for me?" I asked pointing to the historcal document. Renkotsu stepped up. He started to read it. "It's all about the legendary Michiko." He told me.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"It is said that Michiko was a very powerful priestess who was also a demon slayer. Her mother, Amarante, was a priestess and her father, Ryu, was a demon slayer. They fell in love and had Michiko but her original name was she was growing up her father trained her to fight the ways to be a demon slayer. She would go out and help her father when he needed her. She was excellent in fighting. She also was trained to be a priestess for when her mother would fall ill and die Emiko would take over. Then one day when Emiko was only thirteen her village was attacked by demons. Everyone was killed included her family but she was the only survivor. She had started to travel to find another village. When she found one she had changed her name to Michiko so the demons wouldn't find her. She had protected the village and helped those who needed it. She swore that she would find the demons and kill them as revenge for her is said that this is the village stayed at when she was killed. She had gotten married and had a child before she died. She came to this village to train unskilled demon slayers but it was a trap to kill her. Her child lived on and carried on the name. It is said that her ancestor can get Michiko's powers by going in a nearby cave but it's just a legend." Renkotsu explained.  
I was overwhelmed at what I was told. "So this is here stuff right here?" I asked them.

"I guess." Renkotsu told me.

I picked up the sword and saw that there was a picture of Michiko. I examined it closely to see that she looked like me. "This must be her. She is so beautiful" I said aloud.  
"Grab the equipment and let's go into that cave." Bankotsu told me. I put the hook with the chain that must of been used for climbing gear in my bag along with the strange clothes, I put the sword and sheath around my waist and the bow and arrows on my back. I followed Bankotsu outside to where the cave was. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' I thougth I walked in first with the others following not to far behind. The cave was dark and muggy. I could only see a few feet in front of me. 'If only there was light.' I thought as a light came out of nowhere. I looked behind me to see that it was Renkotsu. After walking in the cave for some time we came to an alter with a marked grave. I went up to the alter to see a sliver chained necklace with a silver star on it. In the middle of the star was a green stone. It pulsed as I touched it _'What's going on?'_ I asked myself. I picked up the necklace and felt a surge of energy going throught my entire body. "What's going on?" I asked aloud as I was lifted up off the ground along with the necklace and my arms thrusted back.I looked down to see that I was about five to ten feet off the ground .I felt like engry was being transferred into my body.

Everyone's eyes grew wide as they saw what was happening. "The legend is true then..." Renkotsu said. I saw some orbs go into my body. I felt stronger after the orbs entered my body. Then the necklace went onto my neck. I started to fall after I had the necklace on. "Emily!" Bankotsu yelled as he went to catch me. He put down his Banryuu beside him quickly and caught me in his arms.

"Emily are you ok?" He asked me. I felt so exhausted.

"Yeah, I'm just very tired." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I saw him blush a little as I did this.

"There should be a clearing nearby." Bankotsu told me. He handed me off to Suikotsu and picked up his Banryuu. I soon fell asleep in Suikotsu's arms. When I awoke I saw that I was infront of a fire and I saw that Bankotsu was sitting beside me.

"Feeling better?" He asked me. He gave me a heartwarming smile.

"Y-yeah I should be fine." I said as I sat up. I looked down to see the necklace that we had found in the cave. I looked around for my bag and equipment to see that it was behind me.

"So I'm Michiko's ancestor?" I asked.  
"It appears to be that way." He told me. I looked up but couldn't find the others.

"Where did the rest of them go?" I asked Bankotsu.  
"They went to go get food. I stayed behind to watch you." Bankotsu told me._ 'That was nice of him but why couldn't Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu or Ginkotsu stay with me?'_ I thought as I looked at him but when he caught my gaze I looked down blushing. In the corner of my eye he smirked then laid on his back looking up at the stars. He patted beside him signaling me to lay beside him. I moved my equipment to my left side and laid back."I haven't looked up at the stars with someone in a while." I told Bankotsu.

"How come?" He asked me.

"When I was little my mom, dad and brother, Alex used to go out to a clearing like this away from our house and look up at the I was ten it all stopped. I hated that we stopped doing this it was always so relaxing so I would leave the house and look at the stars by myself." I told him.

"That's sad." He told me. I looked at him and smiled then returned my attention back to the stars.

"So how did you get Banryuu?" I asked Bankotsu.

"I had Kaijinbo build Banryuu for me. It's my compainon. I never go anywhere without it and now it's a demonic blade because I killed one thousand demons and humans." Bankotsu told me.

"That's pretty cool." I told him.

_'Bankotsu is so nice. He seems very calm and caring especially for me. I wonder why but I already asked and he told me. He is pretty cute and that smirk of his makes him even cuter. AH! What am I thinking? I can't possibly want to be more than Bankotsu's friend. Or are my feelings true? I don't even live in this era and I'm falling for someone who is a mercenary and the only thing he loves is killing and that sword of his, so he can't actually reciprocate the feelings i have for him but I may be wrong. Who knows.' _I thought as I looked up at the stars. I was startled when the rest of the group came back with the food.I sat up and watched them return. Bankotsu sat up after I did. He got up and went to help them. The food was prepared after a half hour. We ate our meal as we sat around the camp fire. When we were finished we sat in silence for a bit.


	5. Battle of the demon centipede

I was bored of sitting in silence. "Do you guys have anything fun to do?" I asked them.  
"Uh I don't think so. Do you have any fun things to do?" Jankotsu asked me.  
"Well, where I come from we play a lot of games. The games I played recently were seven minutes in heaven, which is a game where you either spin a bottle or pick a number and go into a place where no one else is and kiss or do whatever for seven minutes. You can tweak the time but it is usually seven minutes. Then truth or dare is a game where you pick a person and you ask them truth or dare. If the person says truth you have to ask them a question and they have to answer it truthfully. If they say dare you have to dare them to do something. Another would be never ever and you start with ten fingers and say somethign you have never ever done and if you've had done the thing that the person has never done you put a fing down and the last one standing wins but those are the only games I can think of at the moment." I explained to them.  
"Oh I wanna play truth or dare that sounds like fun! We can play that never ever game tomorrow when we are traveling." Jakotsu excalimed with happiness.

"Okay, we will play truth or dare first. Since you want to play Jakotsu, you can go first." I told him.  
"Bankotsu truth or dare?" Jakotsu asked Bankotsu  
"Dare." Bankotsu said proudly.  
Jakotsu snickered before speaking. "I dare you to go in the woods with Emily for seven minutes." Jakotsu told Bankotsu.  
'Did he just said what I thought he said? He wants Bankotsu and I to play seven minutes in heaven? AHH!' I thought with my heart pounding. I was so nervous.  
"So you want me and her to play seven minutes in heaven?" Bankotsu asked Jakotsu. Jakotsu nodded.  
"No way." Bankotsu told him.  
"It's a dare you have to do it unless you are chicken." Suikotsu said.  
Bankotsu got up and reached for my hand. I took it and he helped me up. "You're seven minutes start when you enter the forest." Jakotsu told us. We both started to walk to the forest. As we entered Jakotsu yelled "You're seven minutes have begun!". I picked a tree to sit at and Bankotsu sat across from me. "Now what?" He asked me.  
"Well we can do whatever we want. We don't have to kiss. We can just sit here and talk for seven minutes." I told him.  
"Talking would be nice." He told me. I looked at him trying to think of a topic to think about.  
"So why do you like killing Bankotsu?" I asked him even though his answer will probably be similar to Jakotsu's but without the whole guy thing.  
"It's exciting." He told me. We sat in silence for a mintue. I looked up to see the stars through the trees. He looked up to see what I was looking at.  
"What are you looking at?" He asked me.  
"The stars." I told him.  
"What's with you and the stars?" He asked me.  
"I dunno. I think they are really romantic, beautiful and mysterious." I told him.  
"So that's why you like the stars?" He asked.  
"That is the first part. The second half is from the memories I had with my family before I was ten, which I already told you." I told him. I looked back down to see Bankotsu had moved closer to me.  
"So why do you wear that face paint around your eyes?" He asked me looking at my face.  
"First it's make-up, not face paint. Second I wear make-up to bring out my features. For instance eyeliner brings out my eyes, eyeshadow also brings out the eyes but it goes on the eyelid. Lipstick and lipstick goes on the lips to bring out the lips, mascara to make the eyelashes get bigger, and concealer hides blemishes but that's just the common make-up there is some more products. Most people wear chapstick though because it hydrates the lips making the lips not dry and chapped." I explained to him.  
"So guys can wear this make up too?" He asked me.  
"Yes they can. Some guys wear eyeliner it's called guyliner." I told him.  
"Ah but girls look so pretty with out it. Even you." He told me. (She is wearing make-up. She didn't put her head under the water in the hot spring and her make-up didn't run.)  
"Thanks. Would you like me to discontinue with wearing it." I told him. I looked away so he wouldn't see me blushing. 'He said I looked pretty without make-up!' I screamed in my head.  
"You can still wear it but don't wear it from time to time. I'd like to see your face without the make-up." He told me.  
"You know? I don't understand how I'm the ancestor of Michiko. My dad and mom never mentioned anythine about a priestess/demon slayer in our family." I told Bankotsu as I leaned back against the tree. I started to think about anything said to me in my family.  
"Maybe your grandmother told you stories." He told me.  
"Well my grandmother, Esmeralda, would talk about a famous relative of ours who was a hero. My grandmother told me that she was beautiful and wise. My grandmother told me that she had our ancestor's beauty and wisdom. She said that I have it too. It was her wish that when I was born that I'd carry on the name Esmeralda. My full name is Emily Esmeralda Anne Thompson. It's a mouthful." I told him.  
"So were you and your grandmother close?" Bankotsu asked me.  
As I began to speak I heard Bankotsu shout "Times up!"

I got up and waited for Bankotsu to get up. "We'll finish our conversation when they are sleeping." I told him as I lead our way out of the forest. When we returned everyone was staring at us. I sighed. We continued to play the game until Renokotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu and Ginkotsu went to sleep. Bankotsu and I laid beside each other awake. We faced each other in order to talk to each other. "To answer your question earlier, my grandmother and I were close. She died when I was thirteen. When she died I lost my only best friend. Sometimes she would call me Esmeralda or Essie on purpose since I technically have two names. When she died I was devastated." I told him.

"That's terrible. Were you going to go live with her?" He asked me.

"Yes I was but when I was packing my things she got in a car accident and was sent to the hospital. She was on her way to get me so we could celebrate my birthday I was thirteen finally but when she came out of the intersection she got into a crash. She died later that night at the hospital. I was there when she died. Her last words to me was 'Essie there is a greater power in you. You will discover it and help save humanity like your ancestor...' then she died. I cried all night," I told him crying. He pulled me closer to him. I put my head on his chest and I was still crying. We were in the cuddling position.

"She probably wants you to be happy. Now you'll mess up that make-up stuff of yours." He told me. He looked down at me and smiled.

I laughed a little. "Let's talk about the stars." He told me.

"Ok then." I told him as I was still lying close to him. I looked up and started to look at them. We were talking about the stars for quite some time. We soon passed out in the middle of our conversation. I felt the warm sun against my face. It was morning and I was tired. When I opened my eyes I saw Bankotsu's chest. I realized that my head was laying on his eyes widened and I blushed. 'What happened last night?' I thought as I was trying to think of how we got into this position. 'That's right. I was crying and Bankotsu pulled me closer to him to comfort me. We must of fallen asleep like this.' I thought. I heard Bankotsu yawn. I looked up at his face and he opened his eyes and looked down at me. I smiled at him and sat up for him to get up.

"You sleep well?" He asked me.

'I slept fine knowing that we were cuddling while sleeping.' I thought but instead I just said "Yes." He sat up with me. I got up and grabbed my bag and got out my black and purple tanktop and black shorts. "I'll go change." I told him. He just nodded and watched me walk off. I went behind a tree and changed into my outfit still wearing the converse and sweatshirt. I started to walk back to the campsite with the dirty clothes in my hand. I went to go put them away. "I really don't know how to wield any of these weapons. I took a sword fighting class once but I quit because I didn't have enough time to do it." I told Bankotsu while looking down at my weapons.

He looked at me. "Would you like me to train you?" He asked me.

"Yes I would like that." I told him.

He unsheathed his Banyruu. "We will work on your technique with the sword. You'll practice by hitting Banyruu." He told me. I grabbed my sword and my bows and arrows. Bankotsu started carrying Banryuu on his right shoulder. I followed with my sword. He stopped a few feet away from the campsite. He got in a stance "Unsheath your sword and copy my stance." He told me. I copied him and he got on the other side of me. "We will practice because you are good at fist combat. We are going to try this but I won't hit you or at least try to." Bankotsu told me. I nodded and we started combat. I ran at him and tried to hit him. He blocked my swing and pushed me back. I did a back flip before he could swing at me. I ran at him again but started to slide to kick him in the legs. I successfully got him on his back. I got up and held the sword to his neck. "How was that?" I asked him.

"Good. You are a natural born fighter." Bankotsu said as he got up. I put the sheath on my sword and we started to walk back to camp. The rest of the group was slowly waking up. I picked up my bag and put it on my back while Bankotsu sheathed his sword. They group grabbed their belongs and we started to continue where ever we were going. When we got to a dirt path there was a village in the far distance. The ground soon started to shake. "What's going on?" I asked.  
"Maybe it's an earthquake." Renkotsu said.  
Then out of nowhere a huge centipede demon appeared.  
"It's you." It said looking at me.  
"Who me?" I asked as Bankotsu started to unsheath Banryuu.  
"I only want to battle Michiko." The demon said. He discontinued unsheathing Banryuu after hearing the centipede telling him tot do so.  
I sighed. The demon thought I was Michiko. "I am not Michiko. I am Emily. Michiko died a long time ago." I explained to the centipede.  
"That is impossible because her scent is all over you." The demon told me. It then came after me and I dogde it. The guys stood back and watched because of Bankotsu ordering them not to do anything. I pulled out my bow and arrow but the demon kept coming after me. I then found an opening. I then set up my bow and arrow even though I have never touched a bow and arrow. I pulled back the arrow and fired it. The arrow was purple "A sacred arrow!" The demon yelled. The arrow then hit the demon and I killed it.

"Good job Emily!" Jakotsu yelled. I just stood there in awe. I couldn't beleive what I had just done. I just killed a demon and I felt great. Bankotsu came up beside me and put his free hand over my shoulder. I looked at his arm and blushed. "Nice job Essie." He whispered to me. He continued to walk towards the village and I walked by his side looking at nature. He looked at me and smiled.


	6. A dangerous infatuation

As we continued on our journey towards the village some villagers had come up to us.  
"Are you the ones who killed the demon?" An old villager asked.  
"Actually she killed the centipede demon." Bankotsu told the man as he pushed me forward.  
"The prince of our village would like you to stay the night." The man said.  
"We can't. We have a long journey ahead of us and we really need to get going." Bankotsu told the man.  
"I don't think it will hurt Bankotsu." I told him.  
He sighed "Lead us to your Prince." He told them. The villagers nodded and lead us to the village. Once we arrive to the castlethe prince appeared.  
"I am Prince Yukio." He said. I bowed at him. He had bright green eyes and short brown hair that came with a handsome face.  
"I am Emily and the people with me are Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu and Renkotsu." I told him.  
"The band of seven?" He asked.  
"Uh there aren't seven people here just five. Wait are they the band of seven?" I asked him.  
He nodded at my question. "Oh I didn't know they had a name." I told him.  
"Well I will show you to your rooms." Yukio told me. He showed the boys their room and showed me my room. Just like the others did I had put my equippment in my room instead of having to lug it arounbd the village.  
"Will you care to join me on a stroll?" Yukio asked me.  
"Maybe later." I told him while looking at Bankotsu.  
"You can find me in the village when you are ready." Yukio told me before he walked away. I then looked at Bankotsu.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Can we talk?" I asked him.  
"Sure." He told me as he took my hand and lead me away from the others. I blushed when he took my hand and brought me to a place away from the palace. Once we arrived to a quiet place he let go of my hand.  
"What do you want to talk about?" He asked me looking up at the sky.  
"I want to know about your past." I told him while looking at him.  
"There is nothing to tell." He told me as he looked at me.  
"I still want to know though." I told him.  
"Maybe I don't want you to know." He almost yelled back.  
"Look I told you everything you asked me and you aren't going to return the favor?" I yelled at him.  
"No it's very personal!" He yelled back.  
"Mine was too but I still told you!" I yelled.  
"Well that's your choice and this is mine!" He yelled.  
"I see how it is now. You don't trust me but I trust you. I guess I should of never of trusted you!" I yelled at him crying. His face then looked deeply saddened. "Essie I didn't mean-" "No you said it and you did mean it." I told him crying. I ran off 'Why did I even like him?' I thought to myself as I bumped into Yukio.  
"What's the matter Emily?" He asked me.  
"Bankotsu and I got into a fight." I told him. He hugged me and I blushed.  
"Let's walk." He told me. I nodded and started to walk with him around the village.

~Meanwhile~

Bankotsu had headed back to their room as there was no sense in going after Emily if she was upset. Besides she probably wouldn't of wanted to talk to him anyway. When he opened the screen door he saw Jakotsu being served by a male. "Oh hey Bankotsu this is Itazura." Jakotsu said.  
"Oh please call me Ita." Itazura blushed.  
Bankotsu nodded and sat down against the wall and closed his eyes.  
"What's wrong with him?" Jakotsu asked Itazura.  
"I heard yelling between a guy and a girl not far from here but that's beside the point. As you were saying about killing many men." Itazura told Jakotsu.  
"Oh yeah! So I was killing all these men while I almost got killed from this lord. I would of died if Bankotsu didn't save me with his Banryuu." Jakotsu had explained.  
"Oh good thing Bankotsu was there because I don't think I would enjoy someone else's thrilling stories to about killing." Itazura said.  
"I like you Itzura. I like you alot." Jakotsu said while giving him a wide grin.  
"You do? You realy do?" Irazura asked. Jakotsu nodded. Itazura had now a wide grinon his face. He tackled Jakotsu into a hug. "I LOVE YOU JAKOTSU SO MUCH!" Itazura yelled. Jakotsu hugged him back. Bankotsu sighed. He wasn't going to get any peace and quiet.

~Back to Emily and Yukio~

We walked all over town helping a myriad of villagers. 'Yukio is so nice. I wish Bankotsu was mmore like him. He seems to care more about me than Bankotsu. Bankotsu didn't even come after me. Someone who really loved me would of come after me.' I thought as there were reruns of our argument kep playing in my head. I sighed.  
"You ok?" Yukio asked.  
"Yes I was just thinking." I told him. He gave me a smile and I smiled back. He grabbed my hand and I blushed. I started to get butterflys in my stomach. 'I like Yukio.' I thought. At least I liked someon e who actually cared for me and my feelings. We started to walk back to my door. When we arrived Bankotsu was walking slowly towards my room. I looked at him and he looked at me and stopped. I was still mad at him for what he had said earlier.  
"Would you like to join me for dinner?" Yukio asked me. I returned my attention to him.  
"I would love to." I told him smiling.  
"I shall send someone to get you." He told me. I nodded and he left. I looked back at Bankotsu. He turned around walking. "Bankotsu what's wrong?" I asked him. He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder.  
"Nothing. I'm fine." He told me.  
"You're lying." I told him.  
"I'm fine." He told me.  
"Keep telling yourself that but I know you aren't fine." I told him. He walked away. I sighed. _'Why must he be so difficult?'_ I thought. I went inside my room and laid down for a while waiting for dinner. I then heard a voice telling me that it was time to come eat. I got up and followed the servant to the Prince's dinning room. I sat down and we prayed before eating. I started to eat. We chatted inbetween bites. When we were done we started to talk about nature and the stars. He and I shared the same views. I smiled at this because we were both intelligent.  
"I know we've only know eachother for a day but I've fallen in love with you." Yukio told me. I blushed instantly.  
"I like you alot Yukio but I'm not sure. There is someone else." I told him.  
"Is it Bankotsu? He doesn't seem like he loves you very much. I think he just is pretending to like you, so it would be more fun to kill you." Yukio told me.  
"You think so?" I asked him. He nodded at me.  
"Then I will marry you." I told him. He then got up and grabbed my hands. I looked deep into his eyes. I got an eerie feeling from him. His eyes told a different story. They were cold and evil. That's when I knew that something was terribly wrong with this prince. His grin turned into an evil smile. I started to back away but he tightened his grip on me.  
"I usually take beautiful girls but you are beautiful and powerful. I must have your soul." He told me. I kicked him in the leg and he let go of me. I was running towards the door when he grabbed my ankle and brought me to the ground. There was a loud thud to the floor. "BANKOTSU!" screamed at the top of my lungs. Then he started to take my soul. Islowly started to feel weak and passed out.

Bankotsu heard Emily screaming his name. Bankotsu grabbed hid Banryuu and ran towards Emily's scream. When he got there he saw the Prince almost done sucking out Emily's soul. Bankotsu had ran up and got Yukio off of Emily. He punched him in the nose and Yukio went to the floor. Bankotsu had killed him quickly and then went to Emily's side. Emily started to become concscious. "Thank you Bankotsu." She told him before becoming unconscious.

I soon could feel heat along my side. I opened my eyes to see my head laying on Bankotsu's lap. He saw that I was awake. "Essie, your alright!" He said with happiness.  
"Bankotsu thank you for saving me." I told smiled at me and I smiled back. I sat up across from him. He looked relieved that I wasn't going to die. I looked around to see that it was nighttine and we were under the stars.  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"A place not to far fromt he village. Don't worry I have Banryuu." He told me. I nodded at him  
"My mom and dad died from an attack of mercenaries and demons. They also took all of our belongings. They killed every single villager but me .I had no wher eto go and no one to take care of me. I sought to get revenge and I killed all but one of the responsible killers. It felt good to kill, so I was challengning demons to battles and killed every single one of them. I formed the band of seven, a mericless band of killers and in the end we were all beheaded and Naraku brought us back to life. Now I'm here with you." Bankotsu told me. My mouth almost dropped. It was terrible I gave him a hug. He was surprised by this action and he blushed. I slowly pulled away and was face to face with him.  
"You have people who will never die onyou and I am one of theose people." I told him smiling. He smiled back at me. _'I wonder if I should ask if what Yukio said is true?'_ I thought to myself. "Do you care for me Bankotsu?"I asked him while avoiding his eyes. He took my chin and held it.  
"Yes I do care for you Essie." He told me.I blushed. He pulled my chin. It was so romantic with the stars and everything. Our faces started moving closer until our lips kiss was long and deep. I kissed him back. We pulled apart after four mintues of nonstop kissing. We both blushed. We put out the fire. He picked up his Banryuu and headed back to the castle. I lead him to my room and we laid down cuddling as we both started to drift into dreamland.

It was Bankotsu who woke me up this time. I looked at him and smiled. "Hey Bankotsu." I said to him. He smiled at me. I got up and didn't bothered changing. I grabbed my equipment and put it on. Bankotsu grabbed his Banryuu and wrapped his free arm around my shoulder. I blushed and suddenly remembered that we kissed last night. _'I wonder if Bankotsu loves me? The mood was right and we kissed. If this ruins my chance of being with him I'm going to blame the stars and the romantic setting.'_ I thought to myself.

We met the others at the village exit. There was a man talking to Jakotsu.  
"I'm going to miss you Jakotsu I must say you were the most exciting person I've ever met." Itazura told Jakotsu.  
"I will miss you too." Jakotsu told him. Itazura had kissed Jakotsu on the lips and then hugged him. Jakotsu blushed. I thought it was cute. We then started on our way again. I have no clue where we are going but where ever we go as long I'm with Bankotsu I will feel safe.


	7. An encounter with Koga, the wolf demon

As we were walking down the path I couldn't help but wonder _'What did Bankotsu think of the kiss? Did it mean anything to him as it did to me?' _I thought while I was looking at him. He then caught my eyes and I looked away quickly blushing.  
"Anything on your mind?" He asked me.  
_'Yes.'_ "No." I told him. The rest of the group stopped their own conversations and started to listen to ours.  
"Are you sure nothing is on your mind?" He asked me.  
I sighed. "No I'm lying. I was wondering if there was a hot spring nearby." I told him.  
"Yeah there is a ways up near a clearing." He told me. I nodded. We soon came up to the clearing and Bankotsu pointed to the direction of the hot spring. I took my equipment and went there. I soon arrived and got undressed and went into the hot spring.  
~Meanwhile~

InuYasha and the gang where traveling the smell of blood but there was no scent of gunpowder along with the smell. They soo came upon a fallen demon. "Looks about a day old." Sango said. InuYasha went ad examined it closer.  
"It was killed by an arrow." He said.  
"Could it of been Kikyo?" Miroku asked.  
"It's possible." Sango said.  
"It's not Kikyo. I don't smell her around." InuYasha said. Kagome was relieved by this.  
"Let's go ask the village." Kagome said. They headed along the village and they stopped Itazura.  
"Would you of happened to know who killed the demon?" Kagome asked him.  
"Yes it was a girl who dressed funny. Her name was Emily and she was traveling with the band of seven. Our prince was going to take her soul because he was a demon who ate the souls of beautiful souls but Bankotsu killed him." Itazura told them.  
"Which way did they go?" InuYasha asked him.  
"They exited the village and started to go south. Wait are you going after them? Please take me with you! I wish to see Jakotsu again!" Itazura pleaded.  
"I'm sorry but it's too dangerous for people like you." InuYasha told him  
"Oh please! I long to see Jakotsu again! I'm miserable without him!" Itazura pleaded.  
"Sure! You can ride on Kirara." Kagome told him. InuYasha grunted and Kagome glared at him. They soon started on their way towards the direction of the bad of seven and Emily left.

Koga was far ahead of Ginta and Hakkaku and the wolves traveling with them. He was following the scent of the band of seven. The scent was coming from a nearby hot spring.

As I finished changing into my black tanktop, black frilly miniskirt, short shorts that went under the skirt and my black converse. I had put me equipment on and my bag on when I heard a voice say "You smell like the band of seven but you aren't one of them." I turned around with a swift movement with my bow and arrow aimed at the person. "Who are you?" I questioned.  
"Koga of the wold demon tribe. Why are you traveling with the band of seven?" He asked.  
"I have no clue but Naraku wants them to keep me safe. You better leave or I will kill you" I told him.  
"You kill me? HA!" Koga told me. I then shot the arrow but he dodged my arrow.  
"A sacred arrow! Who are you?" He asked.  
"I am Emily the ancestor of the powerful demon slayer priestess, Michiko." I told him.  
"I thought that was a legend!" He told me.  
"Well are we going to fight or what?" I asked him as I shot another arrow and he dogded it.  
~Meanwhile~

"Why is she taking so long?" Bankotsu asked the group.  
"Why don't you go and check on her?" Renkotsu suggested. Bankotsu started to get up when a blonde haired hazel eyed girl came from out of the forest. She stumbled and fell. "Help!" The girl cried. Suikotsu ran to her side as he could hear voices of men coming towards them. "Back away from her! She has stolen from our king! She is a wench!" a man said. Suikotsu killed the men without saying a word to them. The girl had gotten up and looked up at Suikotsu.  
"Thank you for saving me! My name is Amai!" Amai told him.  
"Suikotsu." Suikotsu told him. Amai gave him a hug. She let go and followed Sukiotsu to where the others were sitting. They introduces themselves to her and then Amai sat down.  
"What is someone like you doing out here?" Suikotsu asked Amai.  
"Well I was accused of stealing something, which I clearly didn't. I was looking for records of when my lovely Zura had left from the palace." Amai told him.  
"Who is Zura?" Jakotsu asked her.  
"My love." Amai told him. Then out of the bushes came InuYasha and the others. Amai looked up and saw Itazura. "Itzura!" "Zura!" Amai and Jakotsu said at the same time. Itazura got off and looked at the two. Amai and Jakotsu both looked at eachother angry  
"HE'S MINE! HE TOLD ME THAT HE LOVED ME AND THAT HE WAS GOING TO MARRY ME!" Amai yelled at Jakotsu.  
"HE KISSED ME AND LOVES ME!" Jakotsu yelled back.  
"Guys there is no sense in fighting over me. Amai I thought I told you that I didn't love you anymore?" Itazura told him Amai.  
"I thought you were joking." Amai told him tearing up.  
"See he loves me!" Jakotsu said as he crossed his arms and saw InuYasha hiding behind Kiarara.  
"My beloved InuYasha!" Jakotsu yelled with was dreamy eyed while looking at InuYasha .Itazura was enraged.  
He turned to InuYasha "WHY HAVE YOU TAKEN AWAY JAKOTSU FROM ME?" Itazura had yelled at InuYasha. InuYasha's eyes got wide at Itazura's assumption.  
"WE AREN'T TOGETHER! HE SICKENS ME!" InuYasha yelled at Itazura. Itazura still hated InuYasha despite him telling the truth.  
"Were is Emily?" Kagome asked.  
"Nowhere near here." Bankotsu answered. Then InuYasha pulled out his Tetsaiga.  
"Get out of the way if you want to live." InuYasha told everyone in the area. Suikotsu pulled Amai close to him and backed up with her. Amai looked up at him and smiled. Itazura grabbed Jakotsu and got out of the way as Bankotsu unsheathed his Banyruu. InuYasha and Bankotsu had started fighting.  
~Back to Emily and Koga~

I was running through the forest back to the camp because I couldn't battle Koga by myself since he was too fast. I thought I lost him but he grabbed my ankle and pinned me down. "BANKOTSU HELP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Koga was then sniffing the air "I smell the mutt and Kagome." Koga said. He then unpinned me and picked me up and carried me to where the battle was. I saw InuYasha and his friends.  
"Koga." Kagome said.  
"Emily! You're alright!" Sango yelled. Koga then put me down.  
"What are you doing here mutt?" Koga asked InuYasha.  
"Saving Emily." InuYasha replied.  
Bankotsu stopped fighting InuYasha and ran to my side "Emily are you alright?" He asked me. I nodded yes. InuYasha was surprised by this. I looked at him "I want you to leave. I don't want you to hurt Bankotsu." I told him.  
"We are trying to save you!" InuYasha yelled at me.  
"I don't want to be saved!" I yelled back. InuYasha's mouth dropped in pure shock.  
"Emily, Naraku wants you for something. Naraku is a bad man." Miroku told me.  
"I don't care. If Naraku wants me, I won't give up with a fight." I told him. Bankotsu helped me up. Kagome and Shippo could see what was going on between Bankotsu and I.  
"Let's go InuYasha. You too Koga." Kagome told them. InuYasha looked at Kagome.  
"Are you crazy? I have a chance to kill Bankotsu and you are telling me that we have to leave?" InuYasha questioned.  
"I'll explain later." Kagome told him.  
"I'll get you next time!" InuYasha told Bankotsu. He then put Kagome on his back and left with Koga.  
"What happened at the hot springs?" Bankotsu asked me.  
"Well I was battling Koga but he was way to fast for me to attack him so I started to run to get to you but he pinned me down and then he could smell InuYasha and he unpinned me and brought me here." I explained to him.  
~Meanwhile~  
InuYasha and the gang and settle far from Emily and the Band of Seven.  
"What was that about?" InuYasha asked.  
"Emily and Bankotsu like eachother." Kagome told InuYasha.  
"Huh?" He asked.  
"You are so dense." Shippo told him.  
"What did you say?" InuYasha asked Shippo mad.  
"Nothing." Shippo told him hiding behind Kagome.  
Koga had found them and went by Kagome.  
"What do you want wolf?" InuYasha asked Koga.  
"I want to tell you that the legend about Michiko is true." Koga told them. Then Ginta and Hakkaku showed up. "Koga we finally caught up to you!" They said simultaneously. Everyone then returned their attention to Koga.  
"I thought that they were just legends! How'd you find out?" Miroku questoned.  
"Emily told me. She's Michiko's ancestor." Koga said.  
"Then she killed the centipede with her sacred arrow." Kagome told them.  
"But why does Naraku want her?" Sango questioned.  
"Well if the legend is true, Emily had inherited Michiko's powers. After all Michiko was a powerful priestess, so Naraku must want Emily for her powers." Miroku explained.  
"Then we must get to Naraku before they do." InuYasha told them.  
"Well Kagome I better get going." Koga told her and then he left.  
"WAIT KOGA!" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled running after him.  
"Let's go to the nearby village and rest because it will become dark soon." Miruko said as he got up. They all started to head to the village.  
~~

Jakotsu and Renkotsu had returned with food for dinner. They built a fire and started to cook the meat. Amai couldn't stop staring at Suikotsu. He looked at her and she looked away blushing. I giggled a bit.  
"We should get you to a village tomorrow. It'd be safer there." Suikotsu told her.  
"I feel safer with you." She told him. He blushed when she kissed him on the cheek. _'How cute.'_ I thought to myself. I then looked at Itazura and Jakotsu as they were wrapped up in their conversation. I smiled at them but then my attention returned to the thought of the kiss. I then went through my bag and got out my ipod. I put on Break the Ice by Brittney spears and headed into the woods. I started to dance for a bit when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around to see that it was Bankotsu. "Time to eat." He told me. I shut off my ipod and started to walk out of the woods with him. Before we got out I stopped. "Bankotsu?" I asked. He stopped and turned to look at me.  
"What is it Essie?" He asked.  
"Remener the kiss last night?" I asked him.  
"Yes what about it?" He asked.  
"I was wondering if it meant anything to you." I told him while looking at the ground.  
Bankotsu was silent for a minute. _'What do I say to her? Do I tell her my true feelings? Or do I say no so it won't ruin our friendship?' _Bankotsu thought. "No it didn't mean anything. It was just a kiss." He told me. He then continued walking. I frowned _'Maybe it was for the best that it didn't mean anything but I wished it did. Oh well.'_ I thought to myself as we continued to walk back to the campfire. I set my stuff down beside me and started to eat. After we finished Bankotsu looked at me.  
"Hey Emily you think you could dance for us?" Bankotsu asked me.  
"Uh sure." I told them. I got out my speakers and hooked up my ipod. I put on Break the Ice by Brittney spears. I started to dance and everyone was watching me. I did some flips and dropped it low twice and did a couple of body rolls. When I was finished What's my name by Rihanna feat. Drake.  
"Hey do you think you could teach me how to dance?" Bankotsu asked me.  
"Sure." I told him as I shut off my ipod and put my speakers and ipod back in my bag. I then sat beside him. We all were talking and having a good time as it was getting later.


	8. Love is in the air

Soon everyone went to sleep. Jakotsu and Itazura were cuddling and Amai had crawled next to Suikotsu. I smiled at this. I then looked at Bankotsu "Isn't that cute?" I whispered.  
"Yeah I guess." He told me. I then looked back at them sleep peacefully. 'If only that was me and Bankotsu but the kiss didn't mean anything to him.' I thought.  
"Hey Essie you think you could teach me to dance now?" He asked me.  
"Sure." I told him. I got out my ipod and speakers. I started to walk towards the woods and Bankotsu followed me. Once we reached a clear spot I set up my speakers and hooked up my ipod. I put it on to Break the Ice and put it on loop. I started to show him the moves for two people to do it. When we were practicing I stepped the wrong way and fell. I grabbed Bankotsu's hand but he fell on top of me. We were now face to face. I blushed at the situation we were in. We stayed there for what seemed like minutes and it was killing me that I couldn't kiss Bankotsu of what he said earlier. I just stared into his eyes hoping for something to happen.

Then out of nowhere Bankotsu kissed me. I was shocked my this. I quickly pulled away. "I can't do this if you won't love me back. I won't be able to stop liking you if you keep leading me on and then tell me that it means nothing to me." I told him.  
Bankotsu sighed "Ok the deal is I like you Emily but I didn't want it to ruin our friendship. Plus I didn't think you would like a person like me." He told me.  
"Oh I do like you Bankotsu maybe even love. Now shut-up and kissed me." I told him smiling. He smirked. He kissed me deep and passionately and we were there for about ten minutes. "Let's get back to camp." I told him.  
"Yeah." He told me. He helped me up and I turned off my ipod and speakers. I picked them up and we walked back to the camp . He had his hand around my waist the entire time. I put my stuff in my bag. He laid down and I laid down next to him. We were spooning. I fell asleep smiling because I was in his arms.

The bright sun was in my eyes. I groaned because I was really tired. I opened my eyes to see that Bankotsu was still by my side. 'It wasn't a dream.' I smiled to myself. I got up and saw the others still sleeping. I didn't want them to know yet. I still wasn't sure if it would work out between Bankotsu and I. 'What happens if they dissaprove? What happens if I find my way back home? I don't want to leave. I'm wanted here by people. I shouldn't worry until this happens. I should just live in the here and now.' I thought as I looked at Bankotsu. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.  
"Hey there beautiful." He told me as he sat up. I smiled at him and gave him a good morning kiss.  
"How'd you sleep?" He asked me.  
"Well. How about you?" I asked him.  
"Well. We still have to finish our lesson." He told me.  
"We'll finish after everyone is asleep." I told him.  
"I can't wait." He told me.  
"Bankotsu can we wait to tell the others?" I asked him.  
"Sure Essie." He told me.  
"We can tell them when I feel ready if that's ok?" I told him.  
"It's fine." He told me.  
"That means we have to act like we aren't together." I told him.  
"So act like we are just friends around them? That'll be easy." He told me.  
I rolled my eyes. "Ok but when we are alone we can act like a couple." I told him as I leaned in for a kiss. He kissed me passionately. I smiled at him when the kiss ended. "I love it here with you." I told him.  
"I'm glad your here." He told me.  
"Me too." I told him. I got up and looked at him. "Let's go for a walk." I told him. He got up and grabbed my hand. We walked to a river and I sat by it. He sat beside me and put his arm around my shoulder and I rested my head on his.  
"Isn't nature so beautiful?" I asked him.  
"It is just like you." He told him. I blushed. We sat and talked about nature for a while. I grabbed a flower that was sitting in fron of me I looked down at it then I looked at Bankotsu with a wide grin. He had a questioning look on his face. "What?" He asked me. I then stood up "I bet that you can't get the flower from me." I told him backing up. He then got up "I bet I can." He smirked. I then started to run away from him as he started chasing me. He tackeld me and we wrestled for a then poked me in the side. I squirmed when he did this. "Don't do that! I'm ticklish!" I giggled. He #!*% an eyebrow and continued to tickle me. I started to squirm. "EMILY! BANKOTSU! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" Jakotsu yelled. Bankotsu stopped tickling me and got up. He helped me up. I gave him a quick kiss and took his hand. Once we neared the camp I let go of his hand.

"Where were you two?" Jakotsu asked. I looked at Bankotsu and then looked back at Jakotsu. "I got up early and went for a walk and sat by the river nearby." I told him.  
"And when I didn't see her I went to go see where she was and I saw her by the river and I started to talk to her." Bankotsu added. Jakotsu just nodded. It was a relief that he didn't suspet a thing. I grabbed my stuff and put it on. I looked over to Suikotsu and Amai.  
"Please take me with you! I want to go with you Suikotsu! I owe you for saving me!" Amai pleaded.  
"You must stay safe I don't want anything to happen to you." Suikotsu told Amai. Then Amai's face had turned from sad to happy. "Y-y-you care for me?" Amai questioned.  
Suikotsu looked down. "I just don't want you to get hurt." He told her. As Amai went to give Sukiotsu a kiss she had tripped and he caught her. Amai looked up at Sukiotsu and gave him a kiss. "How cute." I said.

They both looked at me and blushed. After their kiss we headed off to find a nearby village. Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu, Amai and Itazura rode on Ginkotsu while Bankotsu and I walked. Bankotsu kept staring at me the entire walk. 'This is harder than I thought. Her curves, the way see walks it's just so enticing! Why must she be so beautiful!' Bankotsu thought. I giggled at Bankotsu. I knew what he was thinking. It wasn't hard to tell what he was thinking.  
"What are you laughing about?" He asked me.  
"Oh I'm laughing at you." I told him.  
"Why you laughing at me?" He questoned.  
"Because I can tell of what you are thinking. It's hard isn't it?" I asked him.  
He looked at me "Yeah it is." He told me.  
"Don't worry we will be alone soon enough." I whispered to him. He smiled at me. 'I hope that this will last.' I thought as we continued walking. "So Emily what do you like to do in your free time?" Renkotsu asked me.  
"I like dancing and singing." I told him.  
"That's all you don't like killing?" Renkotsu asked me.  
"No." I said forcefully.  
"How come?" Renkotsu questioned.  
"Because I don't." I told him in an angry tone.  
"No more questions Renkotsu." Bankotsu told Renkotsu.  
"Yes big brother." Renkotsu asked. I looked at him and smiled. He nodded back at me.

~Meanwhile~

Naraku was looking into Kana's mirror. 'So the girl and Bankotsu have fallen for eachother? This can't go on because he will ruin my plans of devouring her soul and getting her power. Also there will be no hope in killing InuYasha.' Naraku thought while watching Emily and Bankotsu through Kana's mirror.

Once we reached the village we had seeked to find a suitable home for Amai but she refused to go to any. "Let her travel for a little while longer." I told Suikotsu. We left the village and continued on our way. It soon bacame dark and we settled at a clearing that wasn't too far from the set up a fire and Renkotsu and Jakotsu went to go get food. Once they came back they put the meat by the fire. When it was finished we ate. Bankotsu and I waited for the rest to fall asleep so we could get our alone time. Once they were asleep I lead Bankostu into the woods so we could finish our lesson.


	9. A day with Rin and Jaken

I didn't bring my ipod or my speakers since we didn't need it. "Why aren't you bringing your music?" Bankotsu asked me.  
"Because we won't need it till you have the moves." I told him.  
"Then why did you bring it the first time?" He asked me.  
"Because I needed to hear the music to get the beat because I learned both parts recently." I explained to him. He nodded his head. I continued to teach him the male part. We praticed each part step by step. We were a quarter of the way through the routine. "This is coming along great." I told him.  
"You think?" He asked me.  
"Of course I know it better than you do." I playfully told him. He smiled at me. He then got up in my face and pushed me against the tree. He kissed me passionately. He gave my tongue access to his mouth after I bit his lower lip. Our tongues explored every inch of our mouths as they went back and forth between mouths. He then moved to my neck. He started kissing in his way down to my collarbone. I let out a soft moan. He then bit my collar bone. I let out another soft moan. _'I love this too much but I know where this will end up if I don't stop. But why must it feel so good? argh! I'm not ready yet.' _I thought as he pressed himself up against my body. "Bankotsu." I said as he bit my neck.  
"Hmm?" He said as he started to kiss my neck.  
"Please stop I-I-I'm not ready for this." I told him. He backed off of me and took my hand. He smiled at me understanding. He led me back to the camp and we fell asleep together.  
~Dream~  
_I walked through the door of my house to find my parents there. "And where were you?" My mother asked bitterly "I had to stay after." I told her. "You didn't call?" My father asked. "I told you yesterday I was staying after for something." I told him. "Why were you staying after?" My mother asked. "For a class." I told her. "That's bull. You were doing drugs with your friends." My father told me. "Dad I don't do drugs!" I yelled at him. "Talking back to me?" He yelled at me. He got up and smacked me. "N-n-n-no sir." I told him as I started to continued to hit me. He pushed me to the stairs when he was done with me. " I don't want to see you. You disgust me." My father spat at me. My mother didn't even stop him. I ran up the stairs crying and went into my room and locked the door. I was sick and tired of this. I called my grandama Essie. She told me that she would come pick me up and we'd celebrate my thirteenth birthday. I grabbed my suitcase and started packing. After twenty minutes of packing the phone rang. I went downstairs and answered it.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Hello is this Mrs. Judy Thompson?" The unfamilar voice asked.  
"No this is her daughter, Emily Thompson." I told te voice.  
"Well please tell your mother that your grandmother got into a horrible accident and is at the hospital." The voice told me. As he told me I started to feel pain in my heart.  
"I'll be there as soon as possible." I told the personand then hung up. I started to run out the door. My parents didn't care where I was going. I was running to the hospital in the pouring rain. I soon got there within twenty minutes of nonstop running. I went up to the receptionist soaking wet asking for my grandmother. She told me the room and I walked fast to the room. Once I got there I saw my grandmother hooked up to machines. I went to sit at the chair beside the hospital bed and started crying. "This is all my fault." I kept sayign to myself over and over."Essie, this isn't your fault. You didn't cause the accident." She told me. I looked up at her. "It is. If I didn't call you and asked you to come get me you would of never of gotten in that accident." I told her.  
"It wasn't your fault. Now smile for me." She told me.  
"What will I do now?" I asked her.  
"My dear Essie,If I don't make it when you are seventeen I want you to run away and live with my friend and one of your relatives who will be living in my house." She told me.  
"Don't talk like that!" I told her._  
_"Essie there is a greater power in you. You will discover it and help save humanity like your ancestor." She told me .Her heart monitor then went flat. Nurses came rushing in trying to revive her as I just watched. After ten minutes of trying they stopped. She was now dead. I started to cry so hard. I kissed her head and left the hospital in tears. I came back home soaking wet. I was beat some more and was sent up to my room._  
~End of dream~  
I soon awoke from the dream. I was sweating and crying. Everyone was still asleep so I grabbed my weapons and equipped them as I went for a walk. As I went into the woods I could hear muffled voices. As I got closer I could hear the voices clearly.  
"Master Jaken when is Lord Sesshourmaru coming back?" a girl asked.  
"I don't know Rin but Lord Sesshourmaru is doing something very important and he doesn't need you to slow him down by getting into trouble." the person who must be Jaken said. I continued toward the voices. I hid behind some bushes and looked at the two people. It was a young girl, a demon toad of some kind with a staff that had two heads and a two headed dragon of some sort. I crept a little closer and the demon frog's head shot up in my direction.  
"Show yourself!" He yelled. I stood up and looked at the two. I didn't understand why these two would be up at a time like this. "You better leave before Lord Sesshoumaru comes back and kills you." He told him.  
"Now Master Jaken that isn't nice. She could be lost." The girl said.  
"Now Rin she could be a demon or one of Naraku's people." Jaken told her.  
"Now to reassure you I'm not one of Naraku's people and I'm not a demon. I'm the ancestor of Michiko, the famous priestess demon slayer. This is her equipment and necklace that I have with me." I told Jaken. His eyes grew wide in disbelief that I was Michiko's ancestor.  
"Y-y-you can't be! She died long ago and didn't have any children!" He told me.  
"She did have a child before she died and I can prove it." I told him. I got out my bow and arrow and hit a tree with it that had a purple light to it.  
"A sacred arrow! It must be real." Jaken said.  
"Would you like to wait with us until Lord Sessourmaru gets back?" Rina asked me.  
"Well, I was going for a walk but I guess I could sit with you guys." I told Rin as I put my bow and arrow back. I started to walk towards them. I sat down next to Rin. "I'm Emily, so who is this Lord Sesshoumaru?" I asked.  
"You don't know who Lord Sesshoumaru is?" Jaken asked.  
"No I don't." I told him.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru is the son of the great dog demon. He has a brother who is a half demon. His name is InuYasha." Jaken explained.  
"So is Lord Sesshourmaru powerful?" I asked him.  
"Why would you ask a question like that? Of course Lord Sesshourmaru is powerful!" Jaken told me.  
"Ok then. So what do you guys do while you wait for Lord Sesshourmaru?" I asked them.  
"Well we sit or sleep or look at flowers in the area. Don't we Ah Un? (sp?)" Rin asked Ah Un (sp?). He just made a noise. It was soon getting lighter. _'Hopefully Bankotsu and the others won't worry about me. I left my everything except my equipment so I hope they realize that I ran away.' _I thought to myself.

~Meanwhile~

Bankotsu awoke from his sleep without Emily in his arms. He opened his eyes to see that her weapons was gone but she had left her bag behind. He was contemplating whether he should go looking for her _'She should be back soon. Plus she has her weapons. Unless somebody kidnapped her and brought her weapons with them.'_ Bankotsu thought. He looked at the others sleeping soundly. _'If she doesn't come back by the time they wake up I have to go looking for her.'_ Bankotsu thought.

~~

"So who are you traveling with?" Jaken asked me.  
"The Band of Seven." I told him.  
"Why would you travel with the band of seven?" Jaken asked me.  
"They kidnapped me." I told him. I then heard rustling in the bushes. I got up and aimed my bow and arrow to where the rustling was coming from. "Show yourself!" I said. Then a bunch of figures came out from behind the bushes. It was a bunch of people from an army. "Rin get far away from here!" Jaken yelled to Rin. Rin got on Ah Un he was going to protect her. I shot my arrow at the gut and killed one. Then Jaken's staff had fire coming out of it. He killed all of them except one and that was the general. I pulled out my sword and started to fight with him. I almost got to getting him but he cut my arm. I winced as the blade cut through my skin causing blood to come out. I continued to fight until I killed him. I didn't enjoy this feeling of killing. I looked at my arm and the blood coming out. It hurt but I had to suck it up. I riped the bottom of my shirt taking an inch around the bottom and I gave it to Rin. "You think you could wrap it for me?" I asked her. She nodded and wrapped the cloth around the wound.  
"That's a pretty cool weapon of yours." I told Jaken. He nodded.

~Meanwhile~

Everyone was up and Emily had still not returned. Bankotsu was worried that Emily had been kidnapped. He looked around and stood up. "I'm going to look for Emily. Just don't wander off." He said as he picked up Banryuu and headed off into the forest in search for Emily.

It was about noontime when Sesshourmaru came back. "Lord Sesshourmaru!" Rin and Jaken said simultaneously. "Lord Sesshourmaru, Master Jaken and Emily killed all the mercenaries." Rin told Sesshourmaru. He looked at me and I smiled. He didn't smile back. I just shrugged. "Lord Sesshourmaru this is the ancestor of Michiko." Rin added. "Michiko..." He said quietly.  
"Well I better get going. Bye Rin and Jaken nice meeting you two. I hope to see you two again!" I said. as I started to walk away from the path I came. As I was about a couple of feet away from Rin, Jaken and Sesshoumaru I saw Bankotsu.  
"Hey Bankotsu!" I yelled. He looked at me with pure happiness. He ran running up to me and gave me a big hug. I winced as he slightly touched my injured arm. "I thought you were kidnapped." He told me with relief in his voice.  
"I'm fine. Plus if I was kidnapped I would be screaming and I don't give up that easliy." I told him as he let go of me. I looked at him and noticed he was slightly crying. I wiped away his tears and smiled at him. He then noticed the drenched cloth. "What happened to your arm?" He asked me. I looked down at it and looked back at him.  
"I was fighting a General and as I tried to go for an opening his blade cut me." I explained.  
He sighed. "Did you kill him?" He asked. I nodded "I didn't like that." I told him.  
"It's ok. It was for self defense." He told him. He gave me a long passionate kiss. I smiled as he put his arm around my waist. Before we got to camp he returned his hand to his side.  
"Emily your ok!" Jakotsu said as he came to give me a big hug. He squeezed my arms too, which caused me pain. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" He told me.  
"Jakotsu it's fine. I'll live besides I've had worse injuries." I told him as I returned to camp.  
"We'll travel to the village tomorrow?" I asked as I sat next to Bankotsu.  
"Yes since you have inured yourself and you have cost us most of he day there is no sense in going now." Renkotsu told me.  
"Well I'm sorry if I needed to go for a walk and had to figt some mercenaries!" I yelled at him. Bankotsu looked at me. "It's not your fault. In fact it's nobody's fault. Let's enjoy this day of resting because there might be able to rest like this again." Bankotsu told the group. Amai's eyes were full of happiness and joy. "I get to spend another day with my Suikotsu!" She said with joy.

I leaned over to Bankotsu's ear "We won't be able to dance for a while because I don't want to hurt my arm anymore so we will have to wait for a while." I whispered to him. He nodded at me. At least we would get to spend some alone time together.


	10. Visions of the past

"Hey Ita where you always a servant?" Jakotsu asked Itazura. He looked at the ground and nodded yes. "I moved from place to place in order to get more money." Itazura told Jakotsu.  
"Well I'm glad I met you." Jakotsu told Itazura. Ita blushed and I smiled. _'Ah young love. It's so beautiful.'_ I thought to myself smiling. Bankotsu looked at me. "What are you smiling about?" He asked me. I simply looked at him "It's young love. It's so beautiful even though I used to despise it." I told him. I then looked at Amai and Suikotsu. Amai was telling him a story about how she caught a theif once and was seen as a hero. Renkotsu then got up and went to Ginkotsu to go look at his condintion.

I got up and went with Bankotsu to get fish. We headed off into the forest when my necklace started glowing. "What's going on?" Bankotsu asked me as he saw the necklace glowing. "I have no clue." I told him. I continued walking as if it wasn't a big deal. Bankotsu followed. As we got to the river I took off my shoes and went into the river. I started to grab some fish and put them on the side of the river. When I caught enough I put my shoes back on and carried some as Bankotsu carried the rest. When we returned to the spot where my necklace was glowing it started to glow brighter than before. I sighed not knowing why it was glowing. I then suddenly got a vision.

~Vision~ _I could see two people and a demon. One was a hurt man and the other was a women. When I crossed to the front I could see Michiko and some man. She was right in the middle of slaying the demon when the demon cut her where I got cut. The demon then ran off in the distance. "That's the last time he tries to kill me with his men. Trying to disguise himself as a general." Michiko said. My eyes widen at the general part. 'Did I kill the demon diguised as a general?' I thought to myself. "He won't die easy. Let me help you up Haruko." Michiko told the Haruko. "Thank you Lady Michiko." He told her._

~End of Vision~ I had returned back to reality. "Essie are you ok?" He asked me.  
"Yeah I'm fine. I just had a vision." I told him.  
"A vision of what?" He asked me.  
"A vision that was a battle of Michiko and a demon that was diguised as a general. He cut her in the exact spot I was. I battled him earlier but he ran off in the vision. She then helped up a man named Haruko." I explained to him.  
"That's weird but you ok now?" He asked me. I nodded yes. I gave him a quick kiss and we headed back to the camp. We put the fish on the sticks and waited for them to cook. Once they were done we ate. "So what kind of dances are there Emily?" Suikotsu asked.  
"Well there are so many. Let's see there is a waltz, fox trot, salsa, mambo, ballet and many more." I told Suikotsu.  
"Did you do all of them?" Amai asked me.  
"I've done almost every type there is. I'm very flexible too." I added.  
"How flexible?" Bankotsu asked as his eyes lit up.  
"Let's just leave it at flexible. I don't want to go into details." I told him. When the food was done cooking I passed a fish out to everyone. Once we were done I explained to them what each type of dance was. They soon went to sleep leaving me and Bankotsu the only ones awake. we were laying down and cuddling under the stars "You know Bankotsu I think I know why I accidentally came here. I think I did so I could stop that demon general. I have no clue how I'm going to do it though." I told him.  
"Well I know you will but didn't you already kill him?" Bankotsu asked me.  
"I have a feeling that he's still alive. He's out there somewhere." I told him with fright in my voice.  
"I'm here to protect you, so there is no need to be frightened." He told me. I looked up at him and gave him a kiss. We soon fell asleep.  
~Dream/vision~_Michiko was walking out of a house and turned around. "I'll be back soon Haruko. There is no need to worry about me." She told him. "I'm sorry my beloved but I worry about you and our daughter and son. I can't help but worry about you when you go off to help villages who are being tormented by demons." Haruko told her. "Don't worry." She told him before she gave him a kiss. Michiko proceeded to walk. "Mom, Wait!" two children said as they ran up to Michiko. "Where are you going mom?" The little girl asked. Michiko bent down to her level. "Well, Kimi mommy has to go help a village in need." Michiko told Kimmi. "Will you be back soon?" the boy asked. "Yes, Kuri I will be back soon. Don't worry I'll be home before you know it." She told Kuri. She gave both of them a kiss and stood up. "Now you be good for your dad while I'm gone." She told them. They both nodded. They ran to Haruko. Michiko proceeded to walk out of the village  
_~End of dream/vision~I awoke with the sun slowly rising. _'Why all of a sudden I start getting these visions of the past?'_ I thought to myself. I heard someone else yawn and sat up quickly before whoever was awake didn't see me and Bankotsu like this. I got up and grabbed my clothes to go change while Renkotsu was waking up. He watched me walk away. I got an eerie feeling from him. I changed into a black and purple plaid skirt, leaving the shorts on and a purple tanktop. I picked up my clothes and started to walk out the forest. When I stepped outside it I saw Renkotsu standing in front of me.  
"Hey Renkotsu." I told him. He gave me an evil smirk. I tried to get by him but he blocked my way. He pulled me closer to him and I was in his face. "Such a pretty face." Renkotsu told me as he tried to kiss me. I punched him in the face and backed away. "You little wench!" He said bitterly. I dropped my clothes as he was coming at me. I swiftly moved out of the way and tripped him. I kicked him in the side. He grabbed my leg and pulled me down. He was now on top of me. I kicked him off and punched him with my good arm. I then kicked him in the crotch. He got down and winced in pain. "If anyone asks why you are sore. You make up some excuse and if you don't I promise I will hurt you more." I told him as I kicked him in the side. I picked up my clothes and returned to the camsite. I put them in my bag. I saw Bankotsu awaking. "Hey sunshine." I told him. He smiled at me.  
"Do I get a kiss?" He asked me. I shook my head.  
"Renkotsu is awake and I'm not ready to tell them." I smiled at him.  
"I like your clothing today." He told me.  
"Thank you." I told him. I sat down next to him and looked at Renkotsu. He was still in pain but his back was turned to us. I gave Bankotsu a short passionate kiss. When I pulled away Bankotsu was shocked at my sudden kiss. "Renkotsu wasn't looking." I told him. Bankotsu looked at Renkotsu who was now lying on the ground. He leaned in closer and gave me a long deep passionate kiss. I pulled away smiling. Once everyone was awake we got going. Renkotsu was riding on Ginkotsu with the others as Bankotsu and I was walking.  
I was looking at Bankotsu_ 'Should I tell Bankotsu? What happnens if he tries that again? I don't know what to do. What happens if Bankotsu thinks that I was leading him on? I don't know what to do. I'm just going to tell him.' _I thought. "Bankotsu I have something to tell you." I told him as I looked at the ground.  
"What is it Emily?" He asked me as he looked at me.  
"This morning Renkotsu tried to kiss me." I told him softly. He stopped and grabbed my shoulders and brought my head up to look him in the eyes. "Did he hurt you?" He asked angry.  
"No but I hurt him." I told him. He then walked away from me to Ginkotsu who had stopped when Bankotsu stopped. Bankotsu got on Ginkotsu and went straight to Renkotsu. All eyes were on Bankotsu. "YOU EVER TRY ANYTHING ON HER LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL MAKE SURE I WILL TAKE THE JEWEL SHARDS FROM YOUR NECK!" Bankotsu yelled at Renkotsu. "Y-y-yes Big Brother." Renkotsu stuttered with fear. Then Bankotsu returned to me and we started walking again.  
We then arrived to a village. My jaw dropped as I recognized this village. This was the village in my vision. Then I started to have another vision.  
~Vision~  
_Michiko was walking into the abandon demon slayer village that I had visited earlier with the others. Then a bunch of men and demons came out of nowhere. I saw Michiko defeat them all and then I saw the demon general. "Yoshi you will not win this fight." Michikok said. "Oh but I believe I will and I will get that necklace and become powerful." Yoshi told him. They soon started to fight. In the middle of the fight Michiko went to go to injure Yoshi when he stabbed her. She fell clenching her wound. She saw that she was bleeding a lot. The wound was fatal. "You shall die becaue my ancestor from another world shall come and kill you!" Michiko told him. Yoshi laughed at her. He went up to her and tried to get the necklace but he was zapped. "You will never be able to touch this necklace as long as it is under my protection." Michiko told him. "You wench!" Yoshi said as he kicked her and then left.  
_~End of Vision~  
I gasped at what I had saw. "What is it?" Bankotsu asked me. "Another vision. It was how Michiko died." I told him. "Was it bad?" Bankotsu asked me. I nodded. I proceeded to walk through the village when we came across an old monk. He walked up to me and looked at my necklace. "Why do you have my mother's necklace?" He asked me. Bankotsu was about to step in when I cut him off. "Kuri? You became a monk?" I asked him. He was surprised that I knew his name. "How do you know my name?" He asked me. "I saw a vision when you were little." I told him. "So it is true. Please follow me." Kuri told me. I followed him and the group followed me. We came to Michiko and Haruko's old hut. "Kimmi, our ancestor is here!" Kuri called inside the house. Then an old woman came out holding a child with another one standing by her side.


	11. The truth behind the necklace

Kimmi stood there in awe. "Children get inside." Kimmi told them. The two ran inside and Kimmi stepped to where Kuri was. "It can't be. I thought it would be for another couple of years. Way ater our time." Kimmi told Kuri. I shrugged "So can you tell me about general Yoshi?" I asked them.  
"Well Yoshi used to be a general until he got a hold of a demon sword. He became unstoppable. The only person who could stop them was our mother. She told our father that if she doesn't make it that there will be someone from a different time. She told him that she would save us." Kuri told me.  
"Our father passed it down to us and we passed it down to our children." Kimmi added.  
"So who went to go burry your mother at the demon slayer camp?" I asked them. They looked at me surprised that I had known of where Michiko died. "How did you know that?" Kimmi asked me.  
"I had a vision as I entered the village. It was the one of your mother died. I've had three so far." I told them. "Did that necklace glow at all?" Kuri asked. "Yes in a forest by the clearing that isn't far from here." I told them.

Kuri then looked down at my necklace. "That necklace holds memories of our mother's life. Every memory since she got that necklace has been stored. It is also very powerful. If Yoshi ever got a hold of it, this world wouldn't be the nicest place to live in." Kuri told me. "So how can I stop him?" I asked Kuri. "That I do not know. Our mother never told us anything that would help stopping Yoshi. You must figure that out yourself." Kuri told me. I sighed 'Great I have to find a way to stop Yoshi by myself.' I thought.  
"What about my visions? Will I still have them?" I asked Kuri. "I'm not sure but I believe you will continuously have these visions. They might help you discover a way to stop Yoshi" He told me.  
"Well I guess we better get going if we want to stop Yoshi." Bankotsu said.  
"Please stay the night and Emily we have to show you the shrine our mother protected." Kimmi said getting up.  
"The rest of you can stay here." I told them as I got up.  
"I'll go with you just in case." Bankotsu told me. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.  
"We are only going to a shrine in the village. It's not like I'm going to a moutain infested with demons but if you really want to come with me then fine." I told him. He picked up his Banryuu and left the hut with me to follow Kimmi. Once we were a safe distance from the hut Bankotsu put his arm around my waist. "You can't wait till tonight?" I asked Bankotsu. He nodded. I gave him a quick kiss and continued to follow Kimmi. We reached the shrine within a couple of minutes.  
"This is the shrine. I will leave now so you can visit it. I will show you and your friends to the inn. I will be back soon." Kimmi told me before she left. Banktosu and I walked inside the shrine. My nechlace started to glow again. I soon collapsed.

~Dream~

_I saw that I was in the shrine but Bankotsu wasn't with me. "Bankotsu?" I calledout but I heard no answer. "He's not here. You simply collapsed to come here and speak to me." An unfamilar voice said.  
"Where is Bankotsu? Did you hurt him?" I asked the voice.  
"No I didn't hurt him. You are in a dream but he is taking care of you as we speak." The voice said.  
"Who are you?" I asked the voice looking around.  
"Michiko." Michiko said as she stepped out of the shadows.  
"Wow, uh hi Michiko." I told her.  
"It's nice to finally meet you Emily. I see that you are having visions of my past." Michiko told me.  
"Yes. Will I be getting more?" I asked her. She nodded yes.  
"Do you know how I can defeat Yoshi?" I asked her.  
"I do but I realised it after I died but I can't tell you. You must figure that out through one of my visions." Michiko told me.  
"You can't give me a hint?" I asked her. She shook her head.  
"You have inherited my wisdom and if you didn't even inherit that you'd still be a smart, wise girl. You can do this. Now I must go." Michiko told me.  
_  
~End of Dream~

I woke in Bankotsu's arms. I looked around to see that I was in a room. The others weren't here. "You got to stop collapsing like that. I don't think I'll be able to catch you every time you collapse." Bankotsu told me. I sat up "Well I guess you'll have to be around me all of the time. Where are the others?" I asked him.  
"They are in a room not far from here. They know that you collapsed sbut they decided to leave you alone until you regained consciousness. I only stayed to make sure you were alright. We are safe for now. What did you see when you collapsed?" Bankotsu asked me.  
"Well I was in the shrine but I was talking to Michiko. She told me that she knew how to defeat Yoshi but she didn't realise it until after she died. She told me that I will be able to figure out how to defeat Yoshi." I told him.  
"I know that you can do it. Your strong, beautiful and smart." Bankotsu told me. I smiled at him.  
"You are too sweat." I told him. I pulled him close to me and gave him a long deep passionate kiss. As soon as our lips parted there was a figure standing out side of our room behind our closed shoji screen. My eyes widened a the figure started to open the door. I quickly got away from Bankotsu as the screen was now open. It was Jakotsu. He seemed like he was suspiciousof anything. I was relieved that he didn't suspect a thing.  
"Hey Emily! Glad that you are awake. Are you alright?" He asked me.  
"Yes I am Jakotsu. Thank you for coming to check up on me. You can tell the others that I'm fine." I told him. He nodded and closed the screen. He started to walk away. "That was close." I said aloud.  
"Now where were we?" He asked me. I smiled and crawled back infront of him. I continued to kiss him. We stopped after ten minutes of needing breath. Then Itazura came and told them that it was time for dinner. We ate dinner and retired to their rooms. Bankotsu snuck out of his as the others were asleep so he could be with me.

I was laying awake waiting for Bankotsu. Once I heard the shoji screen open I looked over to the person entering my room. I was Bankotsu. I smiled at him as I sat up. He closed the screen and sat next to me. He put his arm around me and we cuddled for a bit.  
"Bankotsu I think that if I don't kill Yoshi I will die exactly like Michiko. After all we did get cut in the the same place. I think history is slightly repeating itself." I told him. He looked at me and pulled me tighter to him. "You are not going to die. It was a coincidence." Bankotsu told me.  
"I don't think it is a coincidence Bankotsu. I don't want to die." I told him slightly tearing.  
"Don't think like that. You are going to stop him and I will make sure nothing like that happens to you." Bankotsu told me. He squeezed me tight. I looked up at him and smiled. "I love you Bankotsu." I told him.  
"I love you too Essie." He told me. He kissed my forehead. We both layed down cuddling. "Hey Essie?" Bankotsu asked.  
"Hmm?" I asked him almost asleep.  
"You think that you could show me how flexible you are some other time?" He asked me.  
"Sure thing Bankotsu." I told him as I looked up at him and smiled. I gave him a goodnight kiss and we both drifted off into dream land. 


	12. The Masked Romeo

I awoke from my dreamless sleep some-what tired. I sat up and looked at Bankotsu. He looked so peaceful. Then the light bulb went off in my head. I quickly rummaged through my bag and found my camera. I turned it on and put the flash off. When I took a picture of Bankotsu my camera made a little barking sound. I smiled "A kodak moment." I said to myself. Then Bankotsu yawned.  
"Morning sleeping beauty." I told him. He smiled at me and then looked at the camera.  
"What's that?" He asked.  
"It's a camera. It takes pictures of moments that you don't want to forget and it stores them." I explained. I brought up the picture I took of him. "That's me?" He asked. I nodded. I then put it back to picture mode. "I want to be able to remeber these moments. Even if this wasn't I planned on taking pictures of." I told him.  
"What were you planning on taking pictures of?" He asked me. I shrugged.  
"Where ever I ended up I guess." I told him. He took the camera from me and I showed him where to press the button to take a picture. He pointed the camera at me and pressed the button. It made a bark sound. "How can I tell if it took the picture?" Bankotsu asked me.  
"When it makes the bark sound that means it has taken the picture." I told him. He nooded. I took the picture back from him and got next to him. "Smile!" I told him. We both smiled and I took the picture. I then looked at the picture we took. "Perfect." I said. I looked at Bankotsu and gave him a long deep passionate kiss. I turned of the camera and put it in my bag. I got up and looked at him. "We should get up if we want to find Yoshi and destroy him." I told him. He nodded and got up. I put on my equipment and put my bag on. I walked out of my room to see that no one was up. Bankotsu followed me and we waited for the rest to get up. "You should take pictures of the others." Bankotsu told me.  
"That'd be a good idea." I told him. I got out my camera and waited for them to come out to take pictures.

As each of them came out of their different rooms I took a picture with them. The flash was off so they wouldn't get blinded by the light. Once they noticed the camera I explained to them what it was. I set the timer for the camera for ten seconds and took a group picture with everyone. I turned off the camera and put it in my bag. We were then off. We left without saying goodbye to Kimmi or Kuri since it was still early. We left to find clues to help me defeat Yoshi. After all I didn't want to die. I looked at the farmers that were working. I gave them smiles. We soon reached to a forest.

When we were walking down the forest when I hearda horse galloping in the direction we were going. I told them to step to the side. The figure soon came towards us. The guy and the horse came to a stop. The guy had a scarf over his mouth. He had blonde and sparkling blue eyes. He didn't seem hurtful at all. Bankotsu started to get defensive "Name yourself." Bankotsutold the guy.  
"My name is Tamaki." The boy said. (Oh yes I know. I thought it'd be funny to put his 'ancestor' in this story)  
"Well hello Tamaki. I am Emily and this is Bankotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Amai and Itazura." I told him. He smiled at me and dismounted off of his horse. He took my hands and looked into my eyes. "Why you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. So beautiful that I have lost myself to your intoxicating eyes." Tamaki told me. I blushed and Bankotsu was getting furious. "Bankotsu calm down. He's not a bad guy." I told him. I gave Tamaki a smile. "Where are you guys headed?" Tamaki asked me. I shrugged. "We are going where ever to find General Yoshi." I told him. He smiled at me. "You think I could follow you? I've been in this forest for hours lost." Tamaki told me.  
"Sure the more the merrier." I told him smiling. He nodded. He mounted his horse and turned his horse around. I walked beside the horse and Bankotsu walked beside me. _'I should take a picture of Tamaki! I should take a picture of every nice person I meet.'_ I thought. I got out my camera and turned the flash off. "Tamaki." I said. He looked at me and I took a photo of him. I turned off the camera and put it in my bag. I explained the camera to Tamaki. He some-what understood.  
"So Tamaki how did you get into this forest?" I asked him.  
"I was traveling to enjoy the sights when I came to this forest. I wanted to see the nature and I got lost. I was trying to find people for about three hours when I finally found you guys." Tamaki smiled.  
"Well I'm glad you found us." I told him.  
"Well thanks to your beautful face I wouldn't of been drawn to you guys." Tamaki told me.  
I blushed. "Tamaki you are flattering me." I told him. I heard Bankotsu some-what growl.  
"Bankotsu calm down. I'm already with you and Tamaki is being nice." I whispered to him.  
"You're my women and I can't have someone else flirting with you." Bankotsu told me. I blushed _'This is going to be a problem. Tamaki sees that I'm not with Bankotsu and he will continue to flirt with me. This is going to be a long trip.'_ I thought. "Something troubling you?" Tamaki asked.  
"No I'm just thinking." I told him. Our trip was silent for the rest of the way. We finally reached the edge of the forest. Tamaki dismounted his horse and came up to me. He gave me a big hug and looked at me in my eyes. "Until we me again, my little dove." He told me.  
I blushed. "Bye Tamaki, it was a pleasure meeting you." I told him. He then mounted his horse and we parted ways. We soon reached a clearing and we sat down and relaxed. "I haven't had any visions lately." I told Bankotsu.  
"They will come don't worry." Bankotsu told me. It was soon getting late andwe got dinner and ate it. Everyone soon fell asleep only leaving me and Bankotsu awake. We spent two hours talking about where I came from and cameras. I soon fell asleep in his arms.

I awoke to Bankotsu kissing me. "Is that how you are going to wake me up?" I asked him.  
"Maybe." He told me.  
"Well I hope you do that more often. I like it when you kiss me." I told him as I pulled his neck to direct his face to get closer to mine. I gave him a long deep passionate kiss. When we parted I got up and grabbed clothes out of my bag. I went to the woods and changed into my black crop top and black shorts. I left on my black converse and my black sweatshirt. When I came out of the forest with the fresh clothing Bankotsu gave me a devilish smirk.  
"Down boy." I told him. I put the clothes back and sat beside him. Then out of nowhere the thought of Christmas popped into my mind. _'My god! it's the 21st of december! Christmas is in four days!' _I thought.  
"What's wrong?" Bankotsu asked me.  
"Christmas will be here in four days." I told him.  
"What is Christmas?" Bankotsu asked.  
"I explain when everyone else is awake." I told him as we both waited for the rest of the group to wake up.


	13. Through the rabbit hole again

Once everyone was up I looked at them. "Do you guys know what christmas is?" I asked them. They shook their heads no. I started to explain what Christmas is and the start of Christmas. I then moved on to the traditions. "One thing that people have in their house during Christmas is mistletoe, holly, poinsettias, lights, evergreens, and decorations to put on the tree." I told them. I then searched through my bag to find the piece of mistletoe that got into my bag somehow. I took it out and showed them. "This is mistletoe. If someone is under mistletoe like I am now." I told them as I put it above my head. "And the nearest person would have to kiss me." I continued.  
"So big brother would have to kiss you?" Jakotsu asked. I nodded yes "Well big brother go kiss her!" Jakotsu shouted in amusement. I looked at Bankotsu he gave me a quick smile. He leaned in to give me a kiss. I leaned in too to make our lips connect. It was a quick kiss. I then put away the mistletoe as I seemed like the kiss didn't mean anything.  
"And that is what mistletoe does." I told them. We then got up and I equipped my equipment. We were soon off. When we were at a turn in the road I got a vision.

~Vision~

_"Lady Michiko I must thank you for saving me." Haruko told her as she carried him down a road._  
_"Oh your welcome. I've been going after General Yoshi for years and he got away this time but I'll eventually get him." Michiko told Haruko  
"Don't worry Lady Michiko. I know you will defeat General Yoshi. I have faith in you." Haruko told her.  
"Thank you Haruko. You are very kind." Michiko told him. Haruko then winced in pain. Michiko stopped and sat him down by a nearby tree."Are you okay?" Michiko asked him. Haruko nodded yes. "The wound just hurts a little but I'll be fine." Haruko told her as he tried to get up. She held him back.  
"We must rest for a bit. The village isn't much father but we must rest." Michiko told him. She gave him a smile.  
"I must repay you for your kindness Lady Michiko. How may I repay you?" Haruko asked.  
"There is no need to repay me." Michiko told him.  
"There must be some way for me to repay you." Haruko told her. Michiko was silently sitting next to him as he was thinking. "I know! I want you to be my wife." Haruko told her._

~End of vision~

Bankotsu looked at me "Another vision?" He asked. I nodded yes "It was about Michiko and Haruko walking and then they started to rest by a tree. Then after talking Haruko asked Michiko to be his wife. That was it." I told him. "You know where this is?" He asked.  
"Yes we passed it on our way to the village." I told him.  
"You think that if we go back you could see the rest of it?" He asked.  
"I don't know but we must continue on our journey if I want to defeat Yoshi. After all I need to get revenge for the cut he gave me." I told him. He nodded and we continued. We reached a forest that looked somewhat creepy. "Let's not go in the forest. I don't like the feeling I get from it." I told them.  
"YOU SCARED?" Amai yelled in my ear. I jumped on Bankotsu in fright. I looked up at him and blushed. He put me down and I looked at Amai. "Yes I am scared. I don't like forests especially when they look like this." I told them.  
"Why?" Amai asked.  
"Because I don't." I told her as I walked along the forest edge in a different direction. They followed me and didn't ask anymore questions. It was soon getting dark and we settled at a nearby clearing. We got dinner and ate it. We talked for a while until the rest went to bed. After the rest were asleep Bankotsu and I went to sleep.

~Dream~

_"Hello? Where did you guys go?" I called out in the middle of the forest. I turned around but all I could see was darkness. I was in tears as I could hear creepy voices. I started to run forward to see a scary figure infront of me. "Hi I'm Chuckie, wanna play?" Freddy asked as I stood infront of him. I ran in the opposite direction to find another scary figure. "Hi I'm Jason and I want to cut you into little pieces so no one will ever find you." Jason said. I started to cry harder. There was no way out of this situation. Jason had picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. I kicked and screamed for what seemed like hours but it was only minutes. We soon reached a cabin. They brought me inside and I was chained up. They torched me by starving me and cut me in various places. Then weeks later the cops busted in and Chuckie had shot an officer. I cried and cried until I was at the police station._

~End of Dream~

I woke up sweaty and crying. I got up and took a walk through the forest to get to a nearby river. I looked in the river and splashed some water on my face. _'That was a long time ago and yet I still have nightmares. I hope it never happens again. It's so cold.'_ I thought while shivering. Then out of nowhere I felt two blanketsgo on my shoulders. "You ok?" Bankotsu asked me.  
"No but I should be fine." I told him.  
"What's wrong?" He asked me.  
I looked at him. "I had a nightmare about my past." I told him.  
"What was it about?" He asked me.  
"Well..." I started to tear a little and Bankotsu put his arm around me. "When I was eleven I went into a dark forest on a dare and I couldn't find my way out and these two people were Chuckie and Jason and they kidnapped me and tortured me. The cops didn't come save me for weeks. I was so scared that I was going to die." I told him. I buried my head in his chest crying. He rubbed my back to comfort me "It's over and they aren't going to hurt you anymore." He told me. I looked up at him and smiled. I then noticed something in his hand. "What's that?" I asked him.  
He looked at his hand and blushed as he tried to hide it more "Nothing." He told me.  
"No it's something." I told him.  
"It's not the right time so we can forget about it." He told me. I reached over him and grabbed it out of his hand. I saw that it was the mistletoe I bought. I smiled "You wanted another kiss under the mistletoe?" I asked him. He looked away and blushed. I put the mistletoe under my head and gave him a devilish smile. "You going to kiss me?" I asked him. He looked back and he and gave me a long passionate kiss.

**(PARAGRAPH BELOW CONTAINS LEMONS! YOU CAN SKIP IF YOU WISH)**

His lips felt so soft. He licked the bottom of my lip for access but I didn't open my mouth. He pulled away and started to kiss my neck. I let out a soft moan as then he started to bite my neck. I let out a louder moan. He then moved back to my mouth as he saw an opportunity to slide his tongue in. He explore every inch of my mouth. As our tounges were wrestling he groaned. I took off the top half of his kimono as he laid the blanket down for us to lay on. I laid down as he got on top of me. I ran my hands up and down his abs as he slowly worked his kissing down to my stomach. He slowly moved his way back up as I let out a couple of soft moans. He then took off my shirt. He looked at my bra thinking of how to get it off. I arched my back and led his hands to the hook. He unhooked it and took off my bra. We were both now bare chested. He started to play with my breasts as he bit my collar bone. I let out a loud moan. We soon were both naked and the only thing covering us was the other blanket. (Use your imagination for the rest because I'm finishing this up.) "Bankotsu!" "Essie!" we both moaned as we finished. He collapsed beside me and I stared into his eyes. I gave him a kiss "I love you Bankotsu."I told him. "I love you too Essie." He told me as he kissed me back. We both fell asleep in eachothers arms out of exhaustion.

**(LEMON IS FINISHED!)**

Jakotsu awoke with the sun in his eyes. As he sat up he couldn't find Emily or Bankotsu. He got up and looked around to see that they were nowhere in site. He started to walk towards the forest. As he reached the edge he couldn't beleive the sight before him. He couldn't beleive that Big Brother and Emily were together. He saw Emily stir and he went deep into the forest waiting for them to go near him.

~~~~  
I awoke with knowing what happened last night. I smiled to myself as Bankotsu started to wake. "Hey beautiful." He told me before he gave me a kiss. I smiled at him "Goodmorning cutie." I told him before I returned hsi kiss. I looked around to see if anyone was nearby.  
"We should get dressed and head back to the others before they know that we are missing." I told him. He nodded in agreement. We both got up and got dressed. He grabbed the blankets as I got the mistletoe. He put his arm around my waist. As we got deeper into the forest Jakotsu popped out of nowhere. He looked at the two of us.  
"Are you and Big Brother together?" Jakostu asked. I looked at Bankotsu and nodded. Jakotsu smiled. "Way a go!" Jakotsu told Bankotsu as he patted him on the back. I smiled at Jakotsu. We walked back to camp as Bankotsu's hand was around my waist. The rest of the group was in shock especially Renkotsu. I laughed at Renkotsu. We gathered our equipment and and continued on our way. When we reached the end of the forest we reached a well. "That's the well I came out of." I told Bankotsu as I dropped my weapons and went towards it. I leaned in when I huge gust of wind came and knocked me into the well. Bankotsu ran to get me but it was too late. A bright light came out of the well.

As Bankotsu looked down at the bottom of the well Emily wasn't there.


	14. A parent's cruelty revealed

"I found her!" A voice called out. I opened my eyes to see a cop come down and pick me up. "Where am I?" I asked him  
"Your in a well in the middle of Tokyo." The guy told me.  
"Modern day Tokyo?" I asked him as my eyes widened.  
He laughed at me "Of course where else you think you'd be?" He asked me. _'I went back to my own time. What about Bankotsu and the others? I hope they wait for me.' _I thought as the guy pulled me out of the well. "We've searched in this well three times and the fourth time we find you. What a miracle." The man said. He put me down and I stood up. He looked at my arm. "How'd you get that?" He asked.  
I looked down at the cut and back at him. "I got cutl while I was running away." I told him.  
"You know how you got into the well?" He asked.  
"Somebody pushed me." I told him.  
"Well let's get you home." He told me. He lead me to his cop car and I got in the backseat. Once we arrived at my house no one was waiting outside for me. "Here you go. Now be more careful. We will be boarding up that well so no one will be pushed into it again." He told me. My eyes widened _'I'm never going to see Bankotsu again! I have to get back there.' _I thought. "Thanks for the ride." I told him as I zipped up my sweatshirt. I got out of the car and watched him leave. '_I'm going to get the beating of my life.'_ I thought as I stepped into the house. I saw my parents sitting onthe couch. My father got up and got in my face.  
"What were you thinking?" He asked me while he slapped my face.  
"I was thinking that if I ran away I would be free of beatings." I told him. He slapped me again.  
"Did I tell you to speak?" He asked. I said nothing. "DID I TELL YOU TO SPEAK?" He yelled at me.  
"No sir." I said softly. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He yelled at me. "No sir." I said louder. He pushed me against the stair case and I ran up to my room. I shut the door and locked myself in. I started to cry. "Bankotsu, I need you now." I told him.

~Meanwhile~  
Bankotsu looked down the well. It had been minutes since Emily was pushed down the well. "I'm going in." Bankotsu said as he was about to jump but Jakotsu stopped him. "Big Brother who knows what is on that side of the well. We should wait for her. Give her three days. She will come back Big Brother." Jakotsu told him. Bankotsu backed away fromt he well and laid Emily's stuff by it. He sat down in front of it and started to wait for her to come back.

~~~~  
As I was stuck in my room I charged my phone and ipod touch. I went on the comnputer and started to search the web for information on Michiko. _'Thank god my parents didn't see my necklace.'_ I thought. I took out my dirty clothes and went to go put them in the wash. I returned back to my room and put more batteries for my portable speakers in my bag. I then grabbed out my camera. I looked at it. "I should develop these if I won't be going back." I said aloud. I got out the money I've been saving grabbed my camera and my grandmother's locket. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. My parents didn't care so I just left. I first went to the nearest store to develop the pictures I took. I developed them and paid for the regular size for four sets each. Then I resized the ones of me and Bankotsu to fit in a locket.  
I paid the cashier and she looked at me funny. "What happened to you?" She asked me.  
"You wouldn't beleive me if I told you." I told her as I took my pictures and left. I then went to a nearby jewelry store. I bought a heart shaped locket. I had it engraved Bankotsu and Emily on my locket and the locket I bought. _'If I ever see Bankotsu again I'll give him the locket I bought.'_ I thought. I then gave the guy the money and left after an hour of engraving both lockets. I then returned home and put the pictures in the locket. I wore my locket and put the other one in my bag. I then put my wash of clothes in the dryer. I returned to my room waiting for the next day to come. Then all of a sudden my brother Alex came in.  
"Hey loser back so soon?" He asked. I ignored him and laid down on my bed. He walked above me with a knife in his hand. I opened my eyes and I was in utter fear. He unzipped my sweatshirt and saw Michiko's necklace. "What's this?" He asked.  
"My necklace." I told him.  
"Where did you get it?" He asked.  
"From grandma Essie." I told him even though it was a complete lie he might leave me alone.  
"Well I guess I'll have to take it so I can make a profit." He told me.  
"No you can't! It was a gift for me not you." I told him.  
"Oh well." He told me as he was going to grab it. He got shocked as he touched it.  
"Why did you do that?" He yelled.  
"Nothing I didn't do anything it was the necklace." I told him. He left a long cut mark on my face with the knife and left. I wince in pain. I went under my bed and put disifectant on the wound and put a large bandage on it. I did the same thing to the cut on my arm. I laid down on my bed and started to cry. I took out the pictures I developed and looked through them. I started to cry "Bankotsu I wish I was with you right now." I said aloud. I put the pictures in my bag. I then got up after fourty-five minutes of crying to grab my clean clothes. I put them in my bag along with some others that I had forgot. Some of it didn't fit so I grabbed another bag and put the rest of my clothes in it. I put another pair of converse in the bag, a coat and my boots that looked like combat boots. I was planning on runing away again but this time I had to do it when everyone was out. I hid the bags under my bed for later. I then heard a knock at the door.

I looked up to see my mother. "You're not getting anything to eat tonight." She told be before she noticed the locket. "What's that?" She asked.  
"It's Grandma Essie's locket." I told her.  
"What's in it?" She asked.  
"Nothing." I told her. She then closed my door and walked away. I just stared at my ceiling, wishing that I could go back. I got up and zipped up my sweatshirt. I walked out of my room to my living room. I walked out of the house and started to walk to the cemetry. When I got there I went to my grandmother's grave. I sat in front of it and started to cry. "What should I do? I'm stuck here for good. I have no way to get back and now I'll be beaten for good." I cried. I was about there for an hour before I returned home. I walked in the door and my parents ignored me. I went upstairs to my room and changed into my pajammas. I laid down in my bed and fell asleep dreaming of only Bankotsu.


	15. A day with Kagome

When I awoke a tear rolled down my face. I put yesterdays clothing in the wash and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and made myself an english muffin. I ate it and returned upstairs. I put on my purple off the shoulder top and black skinnies and black converse. I grabbed my keys and some left over money. I grabbed my phone and my ipod. I then headed out the door. I normally wasn't up this early but I had to do some shopping if I was going to go back to Feudal Japan. I was walking through the market when I saw Kagome. I wanted to yell her name but I didn't want to disturb her from shopping. I started to turn into the hardware store when I heard my name. I looked over at the direction were my name was being called. I looked over to see Kagome running towards me. "Emily what are you doing here?" Kagome asked. "A gust of wind pushed me back through the well I came out of and now I'm here. I'm actually trying to get back. I just need some tools to get back there." I told her. She then looked at my face. "What happened?" She asked. "I just had an accident." I told her"Do you want to spend the day with me?" Kagome asked. "Sure I just have to get a couple of things." I told her. "That's fine." She told me. We both headed into the hardware store. I bought some supplies and then we headed to a clothing store. I bought some dresses just for fun. I bought a black strapless dress that was frilly at the end, then I bought a purple dress and I also bought a black halter dress and one in red. We then left and I followed Kagome around helping her shop for InuYasha, Miruko, Sango, Shippo and Kirara. "So is InuYasha always hot-headed?" I asked her. "Yes he is. He is so difficult. That's why I tell him to sit because he frustrates me." Kagome told me. "That must be fun." I told her. "Sometimes. How is it with the band of seven?" Kagome asked."It's alright. I'm teaching Bankotsu how to dance and I found out that Michiko was killed by General Yoshi and I have to kill him. The funny part is that he cut me in the same place she was. Also Renkotsu tried something on me and I beat him up. Bankotsu yelled at him." I explained to her. "A lot has gone on with you huh?" She asked. I nodded my head. I ooked at my watch. "It's getting late. I better be going." I told her. "Ok. I hope I see you again. Maybe we can hang out for a little longer." Kagome told me. "Yeah that would be nice, since there is only one other girl with us but I rarely talk to her." I told Kagome before I left. I headed home to find my parents on the couch watching T.V. my father got up. "Where were you?" he asked. "I was out shopping with a friend." I told him. He pushed me against the stairs and I fell. I got up and walked up the stairs. I put my stuff away and packed my new dresses. I hid the tools under my bed. _'I'm going to have major bruising tomorrow. Thank god that they will be sleeping late.'_ I thought. I hooked up my ipod to my computer and let it charge. I changed into my pjammas and went to bed early. After all it was going to be a big day for me.


	16. Reunited

Bankotsu awoke with the sun in his eyes. He didn't see his Essie anywhere. He woke up everyone else "She's not back let's go." Bankotsu said. Everyone got up and headed in the direction they were going. Bankotsu sighed.  
~~~~~~

I awoke and looked at the clock. "Oh my god!" I rolled out of bed and quickly got dressed. I grabbed my ipod, phone, bags and tools. I then quickly headed out the door. "Why of all days I had to oversleep?" I said aloud. I got to the well and saw that it was only half boarded up. I took off the rest of the boards and left the tools there. I jumped into the well and traveled back to Feudal Japan. I threw my bags over and got out. There was no sign of anyone. _'I was too late.'_ I thought. A tear rolled down my cheek.I put on my equipment and grabbed my bag. I headed off in the direction we were originally going in. I soon came across a demon. It took me a couple of minuted to kill it since my legs were sore from my dad pushing me on the stairs.  
Once I killed it I collapsed. I laid there in pain. My legs were hurting, and my arm was. I crawled up against a nearby tree and was resting. I then felt a big rumble. _'Somebody must of killed a demon.'_ I thought. "Help!" I yelled hoping that someone would come oto mu rescue. After about ten minutes I tried again but only at the top of my lungs. Soon someone was coming towards me. "Essie!" A familar voice called. I looked behind me to see Bankotsu. Tears started to form in my eyes.  
"Bankotsu!" I cried. He ran over and embraced me. "I thought you were never going to come back." He told me.  
"I'm never going to leave you." I told him. I gave him a kiss. Once we pulled away he noticed my bruises and the bandage on my face. "Who did this to you?" He asked enraged.  
"My brother cut my face with a knife and my father beat me. He also pushed me against the stairs. My legs hurt, they probably have bruises." I told him.  
"I won't let them hurt you again." He told me.  
"I'm never going back. I should have gone to a hospital but they would ask where I got my injuries." I told him.  
"A hospital?" He asked.  
"I'll tell you when we get back to camp." I told him as I slowly got up.  
"You think you can walk?" He asked. I nodded. I grabbed my stuff and started to walk with him. I then remebered the locket I bought him. I stopped and got it out.  
"You ok?" He asked. I nodded. I undid the clasp and put it around his neck. I reclasped it.  
"What is this?" He asked.  
"A locket. It has our pictures in it. We have matching ones." I told him as I showed him mine. He opened my locket and looked at the pictures of us.  
"Merry Christmas." I told him.  
"But I didn't get anything for you." He told me.  
"All I want for Christmas is you." I told him and then gave him a kiss. "We should get back." I told him as I picked up my bags. He put his arm around my waist for support incase I fell. We soon got to the campsite.  
"Emily? When did you get back?" Jakotsu asked.  
"About twenty minutes ago." I told him. He smiled as Bankotsu and I sat down by the campfire. My legs were sore and I rested my head on Bankotsu's shoulder. "I'm glad I'm back." I told him.  
"Tomorrow we'll have to take it easy. You need to regain your strength if you want to defeat General Yoshi." Bankotsu told me. I nodded. Once dinner was ready we ate and after that I told them about my bruises and how I spent a day with Kagome. We all laughed at Amai's questioning of when I got back since she didn't notice that I was back. Soon everyone was asleep except Bankotsu and I.

We were laying down and looking up at the stars. "I think I missed this the most." I told him.  
"It was lonely looking up at the stars without you." He told me.  
"I'm back and here to stay. I'll never leave you again." I told him. He rubbed my arm and we soon fell asleep.  
The sun was in my eyes as I heard Renkotsu yelling at me. "Hey don't you be yelling at me! Even if I'm injured I can still kick your butt!" I yelled back. I saw that Bankotsu wasn't around.  
"Where's Bankotsu?" I asked.  
"He went to go get breakfast with Jakotsu and Suikotsu." Renkotsu told me.  
I then got up and threw a punch at Renkotsu with my good stumbled backwards and got defensive. "Remeber what Bankotsu said last time?" I told him. He sat back down. Soon they returned with breakfast. We ate breakfast.

We then started on our journey once again. Everyone was riding on Ginkotsu today since I needed my rest in order to defeat General Yoshi. Then I had another vision.

~Vision~

_"Haruko I'm very flattered but I can't. I possibly can't marry. The road ahead of me is dangerous. I have no clue what the road may bring. I must stop General Yoshi. I can't have someone at home worrying about my safety." Michiko told him._  
_"I don't care. I will keep asking until you say yes." Haruko told Michiko.  
"We must rest. We have a big day ahead." Michiko told him.  
_  
~End of Vision~

_'That was a short vision.'_ I thought. I told Bankotsu the short vision and we continued on our way to the next clearing to rest.


	17. Captured by the water demon

Once we got to the clearing I got off of Ginkotsu and went to sit by the soon to be built campsite.  
"Can I please help?" I asked Bankotsu as I took off my equippment and put it beside me.  
"No you need your rest." He told me.  
"But I don't want to be the useless person who sits and does nothing." I told him as he put sticks about six feet away from me. He then came over to me and knelt in front of me.  
"I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore than you have been hurt." He told me.  
"But I'm not a weakling. I'll be fine." I told him before I gave a long passionate kiss. He kissed me back and then I pulled away after a minute.  
"No you have to rest." He said as he got up and went to go gather wood while the others were getting food. I laid down on my back and looked up at the sky. Bankotsu had finished putting together the wood when everyone came back from getting fish. Renkotsu started the fire and I helped set the fish on sticks with Bankotsu. We then waited for the fish to finish. Bankotsu had his arm around me the entire time. I held his other hand and rested my head on his shoulders. Everyone then went to sleep. I laid my head on Bankotsu's chest while I traced circles on his chest. He looked down at me "Anything on your mind?" He asked.  
I looked up at him "Kinda." I told him.  
"You want to talk about it?" He asked.  
"Yeah." I told him as he started to stroke my arm. "I can't help but wonder if I'm going to die. After all I don't want to be withoutyou." I told him. He looked into my eyes.  
"You won't die. I have faith that you will kill Yoshi. I'll even help you if I need to. I don't want you to die." He told me. I smiled at him.  
"Thank you Bankotsu. I never want to leave you." I told him.  
"I'll make sure that you will always stay with me." He told me. We soon went to sleep.

~Dream/Vision~

_I had run to the demon slayer village with my bow and arrow out. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu,Ginkotsu, Itazura, Suikotsu and Amai all stood at the entrance watching me battle Yoshi. He kept coming at me and I kept dogding him until I hit him in the chest and then came at him with my sword. I had gone to cut him when he almost cut me but I swiftly dogded it. I then cut off his arm but he picked it up and reattached it.  
"Silly girl you can't kill me! Even Michiko couldn't kill me. You two shall have the same fate!" He told me.  
"I don't think so." I told him as I came runing at him when he gave me a big wound. Then Bankotsu came runing towards me and Yoshi ran away._

~End of Dream vision~

I had woken up to see Bankotsu watching me sleep. I gave him a smile and gave him a quick kiss.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
_'Should I tell him? If I do tell him it could cause him to worry and I don't want that. I won't tell him.'_ I thought. "Nothing is wrong." I told him.  
"Something is wrong. You can tell me." He told me.  
"No I'm fine." I told him.  
"Why won't you tell me? I know something is wrong." He told me.  
"Because I don't want to tell you! I'm going for a walk ALONE!" I yelled at him as I grabbed a bag and my weapons.  
"Fine with me!" He yelled. I then got up and started to walk through the forest. I then came upon a lake and a waterfall. I dropped my equippment by a rock and I took off my top and shorts. I dove inthe water with just my bra and underwear on. I started to swim around until I felt something brush against my leg. I started to swim to the edge but something grabbed my leg and brought me under. I soon became unconscious. When I awoke my feet were chained to a wall and I was struggling. Then out of nowhere a guy with long black hair and golden eyes came up to me.  
"You will be a perfect bride." He said.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"I am Suijin the water demon." He told me as he grabbed my face. I tried to pull away but I couldn't.  
"BANKOTSU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
"He won't here you. In fact no one can here your cries for help. Now if you be a good girl I'll let you live and be my wife but if you misbehave I shall kill you." He said as he let go of my face and disapeared. I started to cry. I wasn't going to be saved.

~Meanwhile~

It had been hours since Emily had left and Bankotsu was getting worried. He started to look for her with the others. He had brought his Banryuu to protect Emily if he had found her. He couldn't find her at all. He had passed the place where her stuff was so many times. As it got dark he went back to camp. "Don't worry Big Brother we will find Emily." Jakotsu reassured Bankotsu. Bankotsu had tears coming down his face. "I hope so too." He said as he laid down as if he was waiting for Emily to return and lay in his arms as they went to sleep together.

~~~~

It looked like it was getting dark. "I'm so sorry Bankotsu. I shouldn't of yelled at you. I only wish to be in your arms now. Please find me." I cried as I sat on the cold stone floor of the inside cave. Then Suijin came back with food. "Eat this darling." He told me as he fed me food. Once I was done eating he gave me a kiss on the lips. "Get some rest because tomorrow you shall become my wife." He said before he gave me another kiss. He then left. I continued to cry "I don't want to marry him. I don't love him like I love you Bankotsu." I cried. Then my necklace started to glow. I looked down at it to see Bankotsu crying at the campsite. _'Maybe I can send him a vision showing him where I am.'_ I thought. I closed my eyes and started to concentrate.  
"Bankotsu, I'm underwater in a cave that is located in a lake that has a waterfall. My stuff is on the rock. Hurry and save me or I will become Suijin's wife if you are too late." I tried to tell him.

~Meanwhile~

Bankotsu was sleeping when he could see Emily. He then hear _"Bankotsu, I'm underwater in a cave that is located in a lake that has a waterfall. My stuff is on the rock. Hurry and save me or I will become Suijin's wife if you are too late." Emily said. _Then Bankotsu woke up. He grabbed his Banryuu and started to run to the lake Emily described to him. He unsheathed his Banryuu and looked around. "Shoijin come out where I can see you!" He yelled. Then Shoijin came out. Bankotsu killed him in one quick blow and he grabbed the key that had fallen from the now dead Shoijin. He then dropped Banryuu and dropped into the water to find the cave.

"Emily where are you?" Bakotsu questioned. My head snapped up as I heard Bankotsu's voice.  
"In here Bankotsu!" I called out. He soon reached me. "Bankotsu." I said while I started to cry. He came over and embraced me. I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so sorry." I cried.  
"It's ok. I never want you to leave me again." He said.  
"I promise." I told him as I gave him a long deep passionate kiss. He kissed back but he soon broke it. "Let's get you out of these chains." He said as he took out the key and got my ankles out of the chains. He picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the cave and brought me back to the surface. His clothes were soaking as were mine. "I grabbed some of my brothers clothes by accident. Change into them. I don't want you to get sick." I told him as I went through the bag and grabbed my brothers sweatpants, dc shirt and boxers. I gave them to him.  
"I won't get sick." He said. I looked at him.  
"Yes you will. I'm changing too." I told him.  
"We could do something while we wait for our clothes to dry." He said as he gave me a seductive smile.  
"As I would love to but I'm exhausted and as you said I need by rest. I promise you this, we will have fun when I'm feeling better and my strength is regained." I told him. I grabbed a new bra and underwear. I also got out a pair of socks and I decided against wearing my boots because I would be taller than Bankotsu. I grabbed out a pair of black spandex shorts and the new pruple dress I bought. I went into the woods and changed into it. "You like it?" I asked him as I returned to him seeing him in my brother's clothes. He nodded. I saw that the pant length was too long so I went up to him and I folded up the waist band until it was the perfect length. "Let's get back to camp." I told him as he resheathed his Banryuu and put it on his shoulder. He put his free arm around my waist and I picked up my stuff and we headed back to camp.  
Once we arrived we set our stuff down. We laid next to eachother and we were cuddling.  
"About earlier, I shouldn't of kept pushing. I only wanted to know what was wrong. I worry about you and your visions." He told me.  
I looked up at him "I had a vision of me battling Yoshi and everyone was watching me fight him. Then he got me in the same place as he did Michiko and I fell. He ran away and you came runing to my side and that was it." I told him as I looked into his eyes.  
"I will not let him kill you. I won't." He said as he gave me a kiss goodnight. We both drifted into dream land.


	18. Back to the demon slayer camp

I awoke when I felt my arm being rubbed up and down. I opened my eyes to see Bankotsu watching me sleep. I smiled at him.

"The clothes should be dry by now. Don't you think?" I asked him.

"Probably but I like these clothes better than my old ones." He told me. I giggled at him. "As long as you can fight in them you'll be fine." I told him. "So I can keep these?" He asked. "Yes but we are bringing your old clothes too. Just in case." I told him. He nodded and then gave me a kiss on the forehead. I slowly sat up and he followed. He pulled me onto his lap and I rested my head on his shoulders. "Bankotsu?" I asked. "What is it Essie?" He asked. "Well, if Naraku revived you after you died because of the sacred jewel shard how are you going to live without them?" I asked him. "I never really thought of that." He said. "Well we will eventually have to figure out some way to have you live without the shard." I told him.

"Right now I want you to focus all your energy on Yoshi. Worry about me and the jewel shard afterward." Bankotsu told me.

"But still, I can't help but wonder if this is possible to do." I told him. "Don't worry we will find a way." He told me. I was expecting everyone to wake up because it was around the time the rest of the group would wake up in their order. First it was Jakotsu or Renkotsu, then Ginkostu (I'm guessing he rests/sleeps) Itazura or Amai, and then Suikotsu. I thought it was too strange to see them sleeping past the time they woke up.

It was around noon time when everyone got up. I didn't ask why but I had a feeling that Bankotsu wanted them to sleep late even though he had no way of telling them. We grabbed our equipment and were off. About half way down the path we were going I dropped to the ground and had a vision.

~Vision~"Oh Michiko's ancestor where are you? I'm waiting for you at the demon slayer camp where I killed Michiko." Yoshi sang. He was waiting in a hut for me to come. "I know you can see me so come back and kill me, if you can that is." He said. It looked like he was sharpening his blade and setting out traps for me. Then the vision started to blur.~End of Vision~

When my vision ended I saw Bankotsu at my side worried. I got up and looked at him. "I'm fine, it was just a vision." I told him. He got up and looked at me. "What was it about?" He asked "It was Yoshi at the demon slayer camp. We have to go back there." I told him, "Everyone we have to turn around and go to the demon slayer camp where we were before." Bankotsu announced. "Why couldn't she of had this vision sooner? Now we have to go all the way back there." Renkotsu said."Well I sorry if Yoshi had just arrived there or the vision just came to me. It's not my fault!" I yelled at him walking in the opposite direction.. Bankotsu followed and so did the others. Bankotsu put his free hand around my waist as we were walking back towards the demon slayer camp. It would take us a couple of days to get back there but if it was the only way to defeat Yoshi then we would have to go. After about two hours of nonstop walking I was getting awfully tired. 'Why can't there be a faster way there?' I thought to myself. Then suddenly my necklace started to glow. It pointed to the right of me and I looked at Bankotsu. "I think we should follow it." I said to him. "We are going to follow a necklace?" Renkotsu questioned bitterly. "Don't make me come over there." I told him. We then started to follow the direction of my necklace. We were going left and right as someone would do trying to find their way out of a maze. We stopped at a nearby clearing as it was almost pitch black from all the walking we did today. I laid down and closed my eyes as I waited for dinner to be ready. I felt someone shaking me lightly. "Essie, wake up dinner is ready." Bankotsu told me."Did I fall asleep?" I asked him. "Yeah you did." He said as he handed me a piece of fish. I sat up and started to eat my dinner as the rest of the group was done eating their fish. For the rest of the night I was asked questions about my time and what kind of clothes that the boys wore. "Are you serious?" Jakotsu exclaimed as I told him that some guys would dress the way Jakotsu did. "Yes they do." I told him. He had a wide grin on his face. "You think we could come visit your time?" He asked. "I don't think so, I don't believe it is possible for all of you to come. I'm really sorry but if I ever do go back I'll take many pictures for you guys." I told them. I continued to explain about my time until we all fell asleep out of exhaustion. I awoke before Bankotsu this morning and I grabbed some clothes and my equipment so I could go bathe in a nearby hot spring. I was bathing when I heard a rustling come from the bushes. I was grabbed my bow and arrow and aimed it toward the noise. Before I shot it Bankotsu appeared. "I mean you no harm." He said with putting his free hand up since he was carrying Banryuu in the other hand. "I thought you were a stranger." I put down my bow and arrow and relaxed "What are you doing over here anyway? I thought you were sleeping?" I asked him. "I was just waking up when you left." he put down his halberd (sp?) and took off his shirt "Besides I don't want anyone kidnapping you after what happened last time." He told me as he finished undressing and got in the hot springs with me. He started to come towards me but I put a hand out "No Bankotsu, remember what I said. I'm not feeling up to it yet. I still need some rest." I told him. He just kept coming towards me until we were almost a few feet apart. "Now if you need rest you shouldn't be going to fight Yoshi." He told me.

"Uh…well…I…uh…" I babbled trying to find the words. He gave me his famous smile and his lips softly brushed against mine.

**(Lemon Below until further warning!)**

I put my arms around his neck and I deepened the kiss. He bit my lower lip asking for entry but I refused just to tease him. I could feel him smirk. He started to trail kisses from my mouth to my neck. He then bit my neck in my sweet spot. I gasped and he moved back up to my mouth. He stuck his tongue in and explored every inch of my mouth before our tongues wrestled. His hands started to massage my breasts. I let out a moan as he continued to do so. I could feel his penis erect and I smirked. I pulled away needing air and Bankotsu started to bit my collar bone. I let out another soft moan. He picked me up and got out of the hot spring. He laid me against the ground and he continued to massage my breasts. He started to trail kisses down to my left breast. He started to suck on the nipple as he pinched the right nipple with his thumb and index finger. I arched my back and let out a loud moan. I ran my hands through his hair. He then started to nip it gently. I let out another moan. He then brought his hand down to my clit. He started to rub his hand up and down it making me wet. He then inserted a finger into my whole and started to go in an out. As he was doing this he was still sucking on my nipple. I let out a loud moan. After a couple of minutes of his fingers going in and out he started to kiss me. I pulled his finger out and flipped him over so that now I was on top. I put his hands above his head and held them there as I started to trail kisses down his body and to his groin line. I looked at him and gave him a devilish smile. I returned back up and started to kiss him. I started to stroke his penis and he was moaning. He then rolled me over and was on top of me.

He inserted his penis into my vaginal hole and started to slowly go in and out. I let out a loud moan. His pace didn't increase nor did he pound any harder. My hands started to run up and down his abs as he was hovering over me. "Harder." I moaned. After my request he started to pound harder into me as he kept the original rhythm. He was teasing me. I then put my hands on his ass and squeezed them hard as I let out a loud moan as he bit my neck. I arched my back upward as he continued his rhythm. "Faster." I moaned. He smirked and went faster as he pounded into me. I let out a louder moan as my breath quickened. I let go of his ass and lead his face to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his lips to mine. He broke the kiss and put his forehead to mine. Our eyes never left each other. "Bankotsu!" I moaned as I came. He started to pump in and out emptying the semen from his penis. After doing this he collapsed beside me and we caught our breath as we laid motionless besides each other. Once we regained our breath and felt ready to move again. He got up and helped me up. I gave him a long passionate kiss.

**(Lemon has ended!)**

Once we were finished we got dressed. I got dressed in short gym shorts and a tank top along with my black converse. Bankostu wore the outfit I gave him two nights before. I grabbed my equipment and clothes as Bankotsu grabbed his halberd (sp?). He walked back hand in hand to see the group was waiting for us. Renkotsu looked very agitated as he was waiting for us.

We continued on our way towards the demon slayer camp. In the distance I could see it. My heart started to race as the only thing I feared was death. I took Bankotsu's free hand and I squeezed it tightly. He looked at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me. "Yes I'm sure. I have to save humanity from him. If I don't, god knows what would happen." I told him. We continued walking toward the demon slayer camp. We were a few feet away from the entrance when I took out my sword and dropped my other equipment and walked into the village with the others. They stood at the entrance as I waited for Yoshi to come out. Then a bunch of throwing knifes came out of nowhere and I dodged them all. Then Yoshi came out from hiding. "So you decided to come wench?" Yoshi asked. "Don't make me laugh." I told him.

He lunged at me and I dodged his attack but my sword didn't make contact to him. I did a back flip and got in my defensive stance. Our swords kept clashing but once I saw an opening I went for it but he blocked my attack. I stumbled back and he lunged at me. I rolled to dodge the attack. We fought for about twenty minutes until I went for the opening of his heart. As I did this he countered my move and cut me in the side. I fell to the ground trying to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. "Stupid girl. Now you will have the same fate as Michiko." Yoshi said. He left before Bankotsu could get at him. Bankotsu then ran to my side. _'So the vision is true.'_ I thought. "Bankotsu, I love you with all my heart." I told him before I gave him a kiss. My vision started to blur as I could almost see tears from Bankotsu's eyes."No, I won't let you die." He told me. I then blacked out. Author's note~ OMGEEE cliffhanger. Sorry it's so short and took so long. Please review.


	19. Hospitalized

As I started to become conscious once again I could hear a beeping noise as if it were a heart monitor. I felt a hand in mine and I could feel that I was on a bed. I could also feel that Michiko's necklace was still around my neck. I then opened my eyes to see Bankotsu's hand in mine and his head on the bed as he sat in a chair. I could see that we were in the hospital and I was hooked up to wires and I had that small thing in my nose to help me breath .Only two thoughts came to mind as I looked at Bankotsu. _'How did we get back? And how did Bankotsu get here with me?'_ I smiled and squeezed his hand. His head shot up and looked at me. I could see that he was crying. He got up and hugged me. "Be careful you don't want to disconnect any wires." I told him. "I thought I lost you." He told me. As he broke away from our hug I smiled at him. "I'm never leaving without you." I told him. I took a hold of his shirt and brought his face to mine. I gave him a long deep passionate kiss as a nurse came in. "Excuse me for a moment but I would like to speak with Emily for a moment." She said. We broke from our kiss and Bankotsu sat down. "Bankotsu she isn't going to hurt me. It'll be alright, just wait outside the room." I told him. He got up and walked outside the room until he could come back in. "Now Emily we preformed surgery on your wound and if it were any closer to your uterus you wouldn't of been able to have children but in your case you are very lucky." She told me. "Do you know when I will be able to leave?" I asked her. "We are going to keep you here for a couple of days to see how you are doing and all of your belongings that your husband brought with him will be returned to you when you are released but you must rest and a visiting nurse will visit to check up on you until it is time to get your stitches out, which won't be for a couple of weeks. Now your mother, father and brother are on their way to come see you." my eyes widened when the nurse said this "You are very lucky that you got here just in time. Any later you would of died." She said. I nodded. "Now if you need anything you press the button. Oh and one more thing we also took care of the cut on your face." She told me before she left. Bankotsu then reentered the room. "What did she say?" He asked as he returned to his seat. "I know that you were listening Bankotsu. I'm not stupid." I told him. "Well I'm glad that you can have children." He told me. "Now will you explain what happened after I blacked out?" I asked him."Well after you blacked out Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara arrived. I told Kagome that you needed help and I grabbed your stuff and Banryu and we got on Kirara and headed to Kagome's well. I left Banyru at her house and brought your important bag that has your camera and other stuff in it. We went here and they said that they needed to perform immediate surgery on you. While Kagome and I were waiting for it to end and you to go in a hospital room she explained to me what they were doing to you. When you were done a lady came out and asked if we were family because only family could see you and I told her that you were my wife. She didn't believe me but then Kagome told her that we were married as it was a set up marriage and the lady brought me here. I was here for a while waiting for you to wake up. The same lady came in repeatedly to check on you. Then you woke up." He explained. "Now the only thing is facing my family but when I get released from here I'm not going back and staying there. I wonder if I could stay at my grandmother's house. I think she left it to me." I told him. "We'll go there Essie. We will stay there until you get better." He told me. He held my hand the entire time we talked. Then my family came in and shut the door. They looked at me and Bankotsu. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" My father yelled. "Nothing, I got hurt and I'm fine. Why would you care?" I asked him. "Don't talk back to me." He told me. "I'm not I was answering your question." I told him. "Did I tell you to speak?" He asked. "You can't hurt me. I'm in a hospital surrounded by people." I told him. "Oh don't you think that. No one can see you." He said getting closer. "Don't you hurt her!" Bankotsu shot up out of his chair getting defensive."And who is this?" My father asked as he pointed to Bankotsu. "Someone who loves me." I told him. "So this must be one of your druggie friends that you like to sleep around with? You are a slut!" He told me as he was about to smack me when Bankotsu intercepted the slap and grabbed his hand. "You don't talk about Essie that way!" Bankotsu said to him. "Who do you think you are?" He asked him. "Someone who cares about Essie." Bankotsu told him. He let go of his hand as I pushed the nurse button. "Yes Emily?" She asked as she opened the door. "Could you please escort my brother, mom and dad out of the room. I don't wish to see them." I told her. Bankotsu then returned to my side. "If you'll follow me." The nurse said. "Just wait when you come home. You will get it." My father told me before he left. He slammed the door causing a disturbance. I started to cry. Bankotsu laid next to me on the bed and comforted me. "Don't worry they won't hurt you anymore. I will make sure of it." He told me. I continued to cry in his arms until I fell asleep.

~Dream~

_I awoke in my hospital bed. My father was standing over me and I couldn't find Bankotsu anywhere. "Where's Bankotsu?" my voice trembled. "He went out for a bit. Now it's just you and me." He told me. I looked around to find the button for the nurse's help but I couldn't find it anywhere. "Looking for this?" He asked as he held up the button. He then revealed that he had a knife. I shook my head from side to side in pure terror. No one was here to help me. I couldn't even break free because of my wound. "Why?" I asked him. "Because you are the unwanted child." He told me before he stabbed me repeatedly in the heart. I screamed because I was in so much pain._~End of Dream~I had opened my eyes quickly and let out a loud scream. I was crying and Bankotsu put his arm around me. "Everything will be fine it was just a bad dream." He told me in a soothing voice. A nurse quickly came in. "Is everything fine Emily?" She asked. "She'll be fine she just had a bad dream." Bankotsu told her. She nodded and left and closed the door behind her. "What happened?" He asked me as he wiped away the tears."I had a dream where my father killed me here and no one was able to help me." I told him crying. "I won't leave you." He told me. He then started to kiss me. The kiss then turned into a make out session. I couldn't really move because it hurt when I moved a certain way so I stayed stationary while Bankotsu tried to watch out for the I heard the door open we stopped and looked at the nurse that had a tray with jell-o, pieces of toast, apple juice and what looked like pain medicine on the tray. "Visiting hours will be up soon unless you would like your husband to stay with you." She told me as she put the tray on the table attached to my hospital bed. She put the table in front of me with the tray of food on it. "I would like it if my husband would stay with me. I feel safe when I'm with him." I told her. She nodded. "The couch over there turns into a bed I'll have someone unfold it whenever you wish." She told me before she left. "I was wondering if you could get me some strawberry jam?" I asked her."Yes would you like anything sir?" She asked. Bankotsu looked at me and I looked at the nurse. "I'm not very hungry so we'll share what I have here." I told her. She nodded at left the room for a moment and returned with some strawberry jam containers and a knife. I thanked her and she left. I moved the bed up so that I was in a sitting position. I then started to spread the jam on the toast and Bankotsu watched me. "Here." I told him as I handed him a piece of toast with strawberry jam on it. He took it and started to chew it. A wide smile grew on his face. "So you like it?" I asked. He nodded. I gave out a small chuckle. I started to eat a piece of toast and took a sip of my apple juice. I gave the cup to Bankotsu "Don't drink it all. I need some of it to take my medicine." I told him. He took a sip and handed it back to me. When I finished my piece of toast I took my medicine. I looked at the jell-o and smiled at him. "What?" He asked me. "Come here." I told him as I patted the space where we laid beside me earlier. He got up from his chair and sat beside me on the bed. I opened the container of jell-o and took the spoon. I scooped up some of it with the spoon. I smiled at him and gave him the spoon. "Even though it jiggles it won't kill you." I told him. He took the spoon and inserted it in his mouth. "It feels funny when I chew it." He said in between bites."It's supposed to feel like that." I told him. He scooped some more up and put the spoon near my mouth. I shook my head. He continued to insist and I kept my mouth shut. He smirked at me and then went to kiss my neck. After kissing it he bit it and I gasped. He shoved the spoon full of jell-o in my mouth and I bit down on the plastic spoon. He looked at me and smirked. I let go of the empty spoon and chewed the jell-o. When I finished I swallowed and looked at him. "I didn't want any." I told him. "Then why did you chew it and swallow it?" He asked. "I didn't feel like spitting it out." I told him. He continued to eat the jell-o as I grabbed the TV remote. I started to scan through the channels looking for something to watch. I finally settled on the soap opera channel and started to watch the soap opera that I laughed at the entire thing. When Bankotsu finished the jell-o he put it on the tray. I pushed the table away and he put his arm around me. I started to doze off into dreamland from me being so tired.

When I awoke I heard Bankotsu and a nurse talking. "When she awakes I will send them in." She said. "I'll make sure I'll tell her." He told her. "Who is here?" I asked as I was waking up. I opened my eyes to see the nurse and Bankotsu. "Your friends Kagome and InuYasha." She told me. "Could I have some assistance going to the bathroom?" I asked. She nodded and helped me go to the bathroom. Once I returned to the hospital bed the nurse left retrieving Kagome and InuYasha. Bankotsu sat on the bed beside me. "How'd you sleep?" He asked. "I slept fine." I told him. "Any nightmares?" He asked. "No. I was fine. How about you?" I asked "It was alright except for all the tossing and turning." He told me. "Why were you tossing and turning?" I asked him. "I had a hard time of getting to sleep. That bed is hard." He told me. "I like hard beds. Beds like that are nice when they are hard." I told him. I then chuckled at what I said. _'I have to get my mind out of the gutter.'_ I thought as I looked at the questioning expression on Bankotsu's face. "I'll explain later." I told him before Kagome and InuYasha entered. I gave them a smile. "What is _he_ doing here?" InuYasha questioned. "I don't want to leave her side. She's already been close to death before and I want to prevent her from dying." Bankotsu told him. "You better behave InuYasha or I'll have to tell you to-" "Please no Kagome I'll be good!" InuYasha pleaded as he cut off Kagome before she said sit. "So how long are you going to be here?" Kagome asked. "A couple of days here and then I have to find somewhere to live while I wait for my stitches to be taken out." I told her. "You aren't going home?" She asked. I sighed. "Remember when I had a bandage on my face?" She nodded "well that was from my brother. He cut me with his knife after he couldn't take my necklace. You see my mom, father and brother like to hurt me. I was thinking of living at my dead Grandmother's house." I told her. The expression on her face was a shocked about to cry face. She ran to me and hugged me. "If you want you and Bankotsu can stay at my house." She told me. "I don't want to impose." I told her.

"Please it's the least I can do." She told me. "But what about when you go back to the Feudal era?" I asked her. "Don't worry my mom will help take care of you." She told me. "What about the band of seven? They are going to have to wait a long time." I told Bankotsu. "I'll send them a message saying that you and Bankotsu will have to be here a while." She told me. "But still I don't want to impose." I told her. "Essie what happens if your dad will be waiting for you there? He might think that is where you'll go instead of home." Bankotsu told me. I sighed. "Okay when I can go home I'll stay at your house with Bankotsu." I looked at Bankotsu "Did you bring all of my clothes?" I asked him. He nodded "They all are at Kagome's house. The bag I brought has some clothes in it." Bankotsu told me. "That reminds me! I brought some clothes for Bankotsu, along with shoes since he is going to be here for a while." Kagome said as she handed Bankotsu a pile of clothes. "Thanks Kagome." He said. "So are you guys any closer to Naraku?" I asked them. "No we've been having no luck finding him but maybe if Bankotsu told us where he was we could find him faster!" InuYasha told me. "I'm sorry but I can't reveal that." Bankotsu said as he put the clothes on the chair. "You better or I'll-" "InuYasha sit!" Kagome said and InuYasha went straight to the floor. I started to laugh but stopped immediately as my side began to hurt. Bankotsu rushed to my side and I gave him a reassuring smile. "Just don't try and make me laugh so hard." I told them. Bankotsu sat next to me in the hospital bed as InuYasha got up. I smiled at him and he had his usual angry expression. "If you guys want you can sit and stay awhile." I told them. "That would be nice wouldn't it InuYasha?" Kagome asked. "Sure." He mumbled. "You guys can sit on the couch." I told them. They proceeded to the couch and we talked until Kagome and InuYasha had to go. As they left the nurse came in with the same assortment of food I had last night. I smiled at her and thanked her. I grabbed the TV remote and watched the soap opera network like I did last night. Bankotsu spread the strawberry jam for me and we ate and watched the soap opera network. At one point I was so into the show I was yelling at the TV. Bankotsu was laughing at me and I smiled. Once I was full of eating I took my pain medicine and gave the rest of the meal to Bankotsu. He had his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest. "Maybe you should change into the clothes Kagome brought for you." I told him. "Okay." He told me. He got up and shut the door and grabbed the clothes. He picked out a black shirt with blue sweatpants. He took off the shirt he had revealing his toned body. I shook my head from side to side. "Not in here. In the bathroom." I told him. "Oh." He said as he put on the black shirt. He grabbed the sweatpants and changed into them in the bathroom. He put the old clothes on the couch. "Come here and give me those clothes." I told him. He gave me the old clothes and I folded them. I handed them to him to put them back on the couch. He did and returned to me. I fixed the length of his pants and he returned to my side on the hospital bed. I moved the table away when Bankotsu had finished his jell-o. I was smiling that we were together. I then looked at him. He locked eyes with me. "Could I braid your hair?" I asked him. "Uh I don't see why not but I have to take it out." He said as he got up and took out the braid in his hair. I ran my fingers through it a couple of times. "Enjoying it?" He asked. "Yes." I told him. I then started to braid his hair as I watched the soap opera. Once I finished he returned next to me with his arm around me. I explained what was going on in the soap opera to him but he didn't get some of it so I had to explain it to him again.

Author's note~ Review please. And thank you for reading!


	20. A new home

I walked into Kagome's house to be greeted by her mother and grandfather. "Hello Ms. Higurashi." I told her as Bankotsu was at my side. Kagome then appeared beside us with my bag in her hand. "Now you will be living here from now on and we have a visitor for you." Ms. Higurashi told me. I was confused when she told me this. I really didn't know many people on this side of Tokyo. Then Jakotsu appeared in front of us. A wide grin grew on my face. "JAKOTSU!" I exclaimed in joy. I was close to Bankotsu and Jakotsu in the entire group and seeing him before me was a surprise. "Hey Emily and Big Brother. I'm glad that you are here and alright. I was so worried." He told me as he came and hugged me gently.

"So how is everyone?" I asked him.

"They are doing good but I missed you." Jakotsu told me.

"I missed you too." I told him. Bankotsu helped me to my room where all my original stuff was. "But how?" I asked Kagome who was sitting on the bed with me. "I had my mom get your stuff when all of your family wasn't home." She told me. It sounded like breaking in but I remember hearing Mrs. Higurashi talking to a lawyer about her getting full custody. Then Mrs. Higurashi entered the room. "Hey Bankotsu and Kagome could I talk to Emily alone?" She asked. Bankotsu and Kagome nodded. They left the room and Mrs. Higurashi sat next to me. "Now Emily did you go to school when you lived with your parents?" She asked. "Yes but at the age of sixteen I've been taking online classes." I told her. "Well I signed you up to go to public school. You will be starting after you are well again. You will be going the same days Kagome goes to feudal Japan and Bankotsu and Jakotsu can stay here while you go to school during the day." She told me. "Wow thank you Mrs. Higurashi. Thank you for everything." I told her. "Your welcome dear but please call me mom." Mrs. Higurashi told me before she left.

"Okay mom." I told her as I smiled. Bankotsu and Kagome reentered with Jakotsu.

"I guess I will be going to school now." I told them.

I was uneasy about going to a new school because I really was the quiet girl in the back no one would want to talk to. It was true because at my old school people saw me as a freak for being so different. Back then I lived on the wrong side of town. Now I could only hope that this was the right town. I smiled at them and slowly got up without Bankotsu's aid. "What do you guys want to do?" I asked them. "Why don't you go back on the bed and rest." Jakotsu suggested. "I feel fine." I told him. "Please for me?" Bankotsu asked me. I let out a long frustrating sigh.

"Fine." I said as I slowly got back on the bed. I got under the covers and I adjusted the clothes that I borrowed from Bankotsu since I didn't really own a pair of sweatpants and if I did they were still at my past residence. I closed my eyes and could hear Jakotsu and Kagome leave the room while Bankotsu stayed and sat down beside me. He stroked my hair. He laid down beside me and we fell asleep.

The days went by quickly since I had nothing to do during the day except watch TV, rest or play cards. It wasn't a whole lot of variety since I was strictly ordered to not use the computer by Bankotsu because he didn't want me to be on there all day. The day after I arrived at my new home I was on the computer most of the day playing video games. Plus I couldn't really hangout with Kagome because she had to go back to Feudal Japan from time to time and was at school when she was home. The only time I could spend sometime with her was when I was helping her study or having dinner with her.

Finally the day came where I got all of my stitches out and I could dance again. I was told that the next day I would be going to school because I felt up to it. The next morning came and I got ready and headed out the door giving Bankotsu a good-bye kiss as I was walked to school by Jakotsu in clothing provided by my new mom. Once I arrived I found my classroom with ease. I sighed as I was totally nervous about being there. I really wanted people to actually like me instead of hate me for being totally different. I stepped into the classroom to see the teacher in the middle of a lesson. "Why hello there. You must be our new student, Ms. Emily Thompson. Please take a seat in front of Aika. She is the one with the brown hair waving." He told me as Aika waved at me. I sat down in front of her and started to pay attention to the lesson. Once class was over Aika and two other friends came over. "Hi I'm Aika and these are my friends Emi and Ken." She told me as the boy and girl waved at me."That's a really nice necklace where did you get it?" Emi asked me as she pointed to Michiko's necklace.

"This was my ancestor's necklace." I told her. "You know that kind of looks like Michiko's necklace." Ken told them. "You mean the demon slayer priestess that we are studying in history?" Emi asked. "Yeah her. It looks exactly like her necklace." Ken told her. "It's my ancestor, Emiko's necklace. It has been passed down." I told them. I didn't want to tell them that it was Michiko's because they would probably not believe me and think I'm totally out of my mind. "So what else have you guys been studying in history?" I asked them. "Well we have been studying Bankotsu of the band of seven and Michiko because they have some sort of connection." Aika told me. "It is said that Bankotsu actually knew Michiko and that they died on the same day." Ken added. "That's interesting." I told them. '_I guess I'm going to have to talk to Bankotsu about Michiko when I see him at the end of the day today._' I thought as Aika and Ken were arguing about something. "Hey Emily you want to hang out with us sometime?" Emi asked me. I was a little shocked by this because I thought that no one would not want to talk to the new kid. "Sure." I told her. Soon the bell rang for class and we passed to the next room.

Soon the day was over in a flash. I hurried outside after I said good-bye to my new potential friends. I saw that Bankotsu was waiting for me and I ran up to him. "I'd like to know about you and Michiko." I told him. His mouth practically dropped. I closed his mouth and waited for him to answer. He sighed and looked at me. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought it wasn't all that important." He told me.

"Well it is because it's about my ancestor." I told him. "Let's start walking home. I will tell you when we get there." He told me.

Once we arrived home Bankotsu and I headed to my room followed by Jakotsu. We were all sitting on my queen sized bed. "Okay I'm going to start but don't judge me." He told me. I nodded and then looked at Jakotsu. "I promised not to tell." He told me. "So it all started when I was passing by Michiko's old village. I met her while I was with Jakotsu. We were traveling around I was looking for demons to kill as was Jakotsu. As one day we came across this priestess. I thought she was very beautiful as you are now. In fact you look like her and act like her in several ways." He started. "Please continue because you are getting side tracked." I told him. "Well I stopped her and asked if she saw any demons around but she said no. She continued on her way but I started to follow her because I didn't know her name and I said that the area was a demon infested area and she needed to be accompanied by us. She didn't look capable of fighting off demons at first glance but she quickly proved that to me when she defeated a demon that was going to kill me and Jakotsu so I vowed to repay her for her kindness so I traveled with her. She never revealed anything about her past nor did we but she heard about how my village got attacked by mercenaries and demons. She wanted to talk to me about it."

"So you didn't?" I interrupted.

"No, I talked to her about it and it felt good to tell someone. She only told me that she was a demon slayer and a priestess by her father and mother's wishes. As the days passed I liked her more and more as did Jakotsu but it took a little bit longer for him to warm up to her. Soon I fell in love with Michiko and she fell in love with me too. We had something going on for a while but after she got the necklace, which wasn't long after we were together. She discontinued loving me because I was meant to be with someone else. I asked her who but all she said was 'You'll know when you see her.'. Before we went off in our separate ways she told me to take care of the girl that will be accompanying me in the future. She said it'd be a way for me to repay her. I didn't see her since but I heard that she saved villages from demons. I didn't know that she had a family. I didn't even know that we died on the same day. I didn't find out until someone told me after Naraku revived us. When he told me that we had to kidnap you I didn't know a thing about but I did as he said. When I actually looked at you for the first time in the hut, I couldn't believe my eyes. You looked so much like Michiko but I didn't think that you were the girl she was talking about. I didn't believe that you were the one I had to take care of to repay her until I found out that you were her ancestor. Soon I fell in love with you like she said. I guess she saw the future and you see the past." Bankotsu explained to me.

I was a little overwhelmed at what he told me. I couldn't believe that Michiko and Bankotsu actually were together. It took me a couple of minutes to process what he told me. "So what did you first thought when you saw me?" I asked him and Jakotsu.

"Well I was thinking that you and Michiko couldn't of been related because I thought that she didn't have a family because of all of the work she did." Bankotsu answered.

"I thought you looked like her but you were a little defenseless so I thought that you two couldn't of been related." Jakotsu told me. "Thanks Jakotsu." I told him. We all laughed. I laid down on my bed and sighed. Kagome should be home from Feudal Japan any second now. I really wanted to tell her that I made some friends at school but I don't think I could wait much longer.

"GOOD-BYE INUYASHA!" I heard Kagome yell from outside. I ran downstairs to go to the well in to see what was going on. I saw Kagome come out of it angry with Inuyasha following. "She was hurt! I just wanted to help her and you get all silent around me and I can't ask what is wrong?" he asked her. Kagome turned around and faced him. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled before she went continued her way into the house. Inuyasha's body went straight to the pavement. He laid there for a minute and then slowly got up. "Whaddya looking at?" he asked me. "What did you do?" I asked him as I ignored his question."I went to go help Kikyo because she was hurt. And then she gets mad at me." He told me.

I really didn't know the full story of Inuysha and Kikyo but Kagome told me that they used to be in love but then Naraku tricked Kikyo into killing Inuyasha. She also told me that she was the reincarnation of Kikyo and that Kikyo was made out of clay and a soul. I could see why she would get mad at Inuyasha because she liked him and I could see that he liked Kagome too but it sounded like he had some unresolved feelings with Kikyo because they had a past together. Inuyasha didn't have a clue about girls and there feelings. Eventually Inuyasha would have to pick Kagome or Kikyo. He just couldn't go in-between girls. If I were Inuyasha I would pick Kagome even though I have never met Kikyo I would still pick Kagome over her.

"Well Inuyasha you are going to have to pick between them eventually. If I were you I would think long and hard about your decision." I told him before I turned around to walk to the house. "What does that suppose to mean?" he asked me. "Well you have to choose between two people and one will be very hurt and the other will be fine despite the past between you two." I told him. I walked into the house to leave Inuyasha to think for a while. I returned inside and told Kagome of Michiko's and Bankotsu's past together and my new potential friends.


	21. A day with friends

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. I ate some breakfast with the group. Once I was finished Jakotsu walked me to school. I really hoped that Kagome was alright from the day before. "Have a nice day! Bankotsu will be here to pick you up." He told me. "Bye Jakotsu." I told him. I gave him a hug and went into the school for my first class.

I took my seat in front of Aika. "Hi Aika." I told her. She smiled "Hi Emily, so we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us after school?" She asked me. "Uh sure." I told her. I was a little surprised when she asked me this. I thought that they would want to get to know me then hang out with me but at the same time I was excited. School passed by in a flash and I saw Bankotsu waiting for me. When he saw me his face lit up. "Who's that stud muffin Emily?" Emi asked. "That's my boyfriend he is in college." I told her as I smiled at him. "You think he won't mind tagging along?" Aika asked me. I looked at Bankotsu."I don't think so." I told her. I want up to him with them. "Hey Banny you want to come with me and my friends?" I asked him. "Uh sure but w-" "So where are we going?" I asked them as I cut Bankotsu off. "WacDonalds." Ken told me. "Alrighty!" I said as we started walking. "So Emily how long have you and Banny have been together?" Aika asked me. "Four months." I told her. We had been together around that time. I estimated but it hasn't been more than five months. I couldn't believe that it has been four month for us. We went out on the thirteenth of October I think. I don't really remember the month since I didn't have a calendar with me in feudal Japan. "That is so cute!" Emi said. I smiled at her as we continued walking.

"So what are you two going to do on your anniversary tomorrow?" Ken asked me. "Uh I don't know.." I told him. Tomorrow was the thirteenth and that was a Saturday. We were going back to Feudal Japan. I looked at Bankotsu who looked confused. I gave him a reassuring smile.

I then went back to my thoughts. What was I going to do for tomorrow? Cook for him? Have a picnic? Dance for him? I wasn't sure what to do. I looked up at the stars and that was when it hit me! When we go back to Feudal Japan tomorrow I will set up our anniversary date. It will be perfect! I just need help from Kagome to keep the others busy. "Earth to Emily." Aika told me as she waved her hand in front of my face. I shook my head and returned back to reality. "Sorry I was thinking." I told her. "Plans for tomorrow?" She asked me. "Mhm." I told her as we entered WacDonalds. I spotted Kagome and her friends. I waved to her and smiled. "You know her?" Ken asked. "Yes she's my step-sister." I told him. "Let's go sit by her." Emi said.

We walked up to her and smiled. "Hey Kagome can we sit with you and your friends?" I asked her. She looked at her friends. "Yuka, Eri and Ayumi this is Emily, my step-sister." She told them. "Hi, this is my boyfriend Banny and my friends Emi, Aika and Ken." I told them. They smiled and waved at us. "What do you guys want? I'm buying." Aika told us. "Are you sure?" I asked her. "Yeah, we rotate buying when we come here." Aika told me. "Banny and I will have whatever you guys are having." I told her. She nodded and went off to order. Bankotsu, Emi, Ken and I slid into the booth as we waited for Aika. "So Emily have you heard of Kagome's two timing boyfriend?" Yuka asked me. "Yes I have, I've met the guy and I think that he shouldn't do that to Kagome." I told her. "Did you hear that he went back to the other girl?" Eri asked me. "Yes I did and I told him something." I told her right as Aika came back with our meals. Kagome looked at me and I smiled at her. "Don't worry Kagome your fine." I told her. "What did I miss?" Aika asked me. "We are talking about Kagome's two timing bad boy boyfriend." Ayumi told her."Oh so what's he like?" Aika asked Kagome. We each took our meal and started to eat it. Bankotsu's eyes lit up and I smiled. "Can we talk about something else?" Kagome asked. "That's fine with me." I told her. We talked a little bit longer and Kagome, Bankotsu and I headed home. Once we got inside Jakotsu was waiting for Bankotsu and I. "Bankotsu why don't you and Jakotsu you guys can head up to my room. I'll be up in a minute." I told them. They looked at each other and went up to my room. I looked at Kagome and smiled. "Tomorrow is our anniversary of being together and I need your help. I have the perfect idea but your gunna have to help me with it. I need to distract Bankotsu or you can distract him." I told her. "I have the perfect way to distract Bankotsu. We just need Jakotsu's help." She told me. We then started to plan what we were going to do tomorrow.


	22. The Anniversary

It was finally the day of our anniversary and I was getting ready. "C'mon Emily your taking forever!" InuYasha yelled. "I'm making sure I have everything okay?" I yelled back. I looked through my packed stuff to make sure I had the lavender tank top with a black crop sweater and nice blue capris jeans and my converse. I had my other stuff I needed also. I put my bag on and exited the room to see InuYasha tapping his foot. "Will you calm down? I had to make sure I had everything." I told him. "Well you should of gotten ready earlier." InuYasha told me. I gave him the death glare and he ran off. I went downstairs with my bag of things that I needed for this weekend. "You look nice." Bankotsu told me. "You always say that." I told him. He pulled me in for a kiss but I had to break it because we had to get walked over to the shrine and one by one. I was still upset with Bankotsu because of what happened in Victoria secret. Bankotsu, Jakotsu and I went to the mall the other day to do some shopping and I wanted to buy new bras. I was looking at bras as Jakotsu and Bankotsu was talking in the corner. I went over to them as I had some bras in my hand. I saw Bankotsu examining a purple lacey thong. "What's this?" He asked as he stretched it. "Underwear now put that down." I said as I tried to grab it from him. He pulled it away from my grasp."Why don't you wear anything like this?" He asked."Because it's butt floss." I told him. As I tried to grab it from him once more. He stretched it once more and it went flying onto one of the salespersons. I turned bright red as she gave us a scolding look. I went over to her and apologized and checked out because I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. I told Bankotsu that I was upset with him. He tried to make it up to me with sex but I refused. I was saving my energy for today and I didn't want to even though it probably would have been great make up sex. So we went into the well one by one and Jakotsu was greeted by Itazura. I smiled. They were so cute but Amai wasn't around. I looked at Suikotsu but he shrugged. "HELP!" Amai screamed as she ran out of the forest and was all bloody. Suikotsu ran to her and I gasped. Bankotsu took out his sword and ran towards the female demon serpent that was coming out of the forest. Suikotsu was too late to reach Amai though. The demon took another strike and Amai fell to the ground dead. I ran to her and went to make sure she was still alive but she wasn't. Suikotsu held her and a tear fell. I started to cry too. "I'm so sorry Suikotsu." I whispered to him. As soon as Bankotsu killed the demon he dropped his banryuu. He ran over to me and I collapsed into his arms crying. I couldn't believe Amai was dead. She was so kind. I had no clue why she would go into the forest unprotected. Bankotsu was rubbing my back soothingly. As I stopped crying Bankotsu let me go and we started to did her a grave. We marked it and had a little burial. It was sad. Suikotsu, and I were crying as Renkotsu was blessing it.

It was about midday when I told Bankotsu and Jakotsu to go to the village because Kagome has something for them to do. I grabbed my stuff and went to a nearby clearing. I set up a blanket and went to go change. I changed into my lavender tank top with the black crop sweater and blue jean capris and the converse. I was setting up the bag that had the food in it. Once it was set up I called Sango and Miroku's name. They appeared and I told them to make sure no one touched the picnic.

I then went back to where the others were. I smiled at Bankotsu and I motioned him to follow me. "Where are we going?" He asked. "It's a surprise." I smiled as I lead him to the clearing where the picnic was set up. Miroku and Sango left and I sat down with Bankotsu."What's this for?" He asked."We have been together for four months and I wanted to celebrate it with a picnic and a romantic evening of looking up at the stars." I told him as I got out the food. "Thanks Essie! But I didn't do anything for you." He said."Being with you is enough." I told him. I gave him a small kiss. I assorted the food into our individual plates. I hoped he liked the food Kagome and I put together. I worked really hard to do this. He took a bite and smiled. "You like it?" I asked him."Yes." He said while he had food in his mouth. I giggled. He was so adorable. I started to eat my food as I watched Bankotsu's expression.

We finished eating after a while. It was almost dark and the stars where coming out one by one as it got later and later. We were laying down cuddling as we watched the stars. "I love you." I whispered."I love you too Essie. Please don't leave." He whispered."I wont." I whispered before I fell asleep. I was so tired after we ate all that food.

It was the next morning and I could hear the birds chirping. I opened my eyes and looked at Bankotsu. I kissed him on the lips but as I went to pull away he pulled me closer to him and deepened the kiss. He let go when he had his fill. "That was amazing." I said breathlessly. He smiled at me. "We should get back." I said as I got up. He copied and helped me clean up the pinic. He carried the basket in his hand as he gave me a piggy back ride. "Bankotsu!" I giggled "you're going to drop me!" I exclaimed as he wobbled playfully."I won't." He said. I smiled. As we reached the group there was an unfamiliar girl. She looked our way. "Bankotsu? I thought you were dead." She said."Mai?" He questioned. She ran to him and gave him a hug forcing me off of his back. I fell on my butt and glared at the girl. Who the hell did this chick think she was? I looked at Jakotsu and he had a worried angry expression on his face. He must know who this chick was. I looked at her and glared at her even more. Who was this mysterious girl? And how the hell did she know Bankotsu?


	23. The ex's partial breakup

"I've missed you!" the girl exclaimed. "It's nice to see you?" he questioned awkwardly. He looked behind me and helped me up. The girl gave me a jealous glare that read 'back off he's mine.'. She smiled at him. "Who's this?" she gestured towards me. "This is Emily she's my girlfriend." He smiled at me and made sure he used the correct term. I told him that what a girlfriend meant because he didn't know the term when we watched a romance movie. "I'm Mai Bankotsu's ex partner." She told me. I did not like her one bit and what was even worse that she was Bankotsu's ex. She had this disgusting look on her face when she looked at me. She must of been still in love with Bankotsu. To me it looked like she had a deceiving plan but I just wasn't sure what is was. "What are you doing here Mai?" Bankotsu asked as he put his arm around my waist. "Well I was just traveling through when I saw Jakotsu. I asked him if you were around and Renkotsu said you would be back soon so I stayed around and waited for you." She smiled. "Oh...well I'm here." He said. I glared at Renkotsu since he was the one that told her. He had this smug look on his face.

"Well, Bankotsu how about we settle down?" I asked him as I put my stuff down. Mai then smiled at Bankotsu. Maybe I shouldn't of said that aloud.

"Mind if I join you? I have been traveling such a ways that I need to rest too." Mai asked.

"There are plenty of inns in Kaede's village." I suggested a bit irritated at her question.

"I don't see a problem. It wouldn't be a problem right Big Brother? I already offered her to stay." Renkotsu told Bankotsu. I glared at him again as I set down my things a bit pissed off.

Bankotsu sighed as he sat besides me. He wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So how long have you two been partners?" Mai questioned.

"Four months." I told her.

"Heh, we were together for a long time." She rubbed in. I brushed off her comment and laced my fingers in his.

I closed my eyes for a moment. "Tired again?" Bankotsu asked me.

"Nah, just enjoying the peacefulness." I told him.

"Well, for a weakling like you I wouldn't be surprised." Mai muttered. My eyes flew open as I looked at her.

"I am the ancestor of Michiko." I told her as I pointed to my necklace. She didn't looked too impressed.

"So?" She asked. I grunted as I got up. Bankotsu copied me and I looked at him. I gave him a big kiss before I walked off.

"I'll be back later." I told Bankotsu before I left.

"I'll come with you." Jakotsu said before eyeing Ita and then motioned over to Mai.

Jakotsu and I were walking through the village. Before he spoke up.

"Bankotsu left her before we were killed. He got annoyed with her and she was suspected of adultery." Jakotsu explained.

"Yeah and why is she here?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't know why Renkotsu told her about Bankotsu and didn't mention you." He stated.

"I don't like him very much and I know he doesn't like me." I told him.

I sighed as I saw Kagome with Sango.

"Hey Kagome, how do you deal with Kikyo?" I asked her. She looked a bit surprised by my question.

"I've run into an ex of Bankotsu's." I told her.

"Aren't you two already together?" she questioned. I nodded yes.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. He really cares for you!" Kagome smiled at me.

"Thanks Kagome~ I better get back now since it's almost nightfall." I smiled as I hugged her goodbye "Oh, and he cares for you too. He just needs to choose." I told her before we left.

Jakotsu and I then headed back to camp. I didn't see Bankotsu around nor Renkotsu or Mai.

"Bankotsu went for wood and Mai and Renkotsu went for food." He announced. I nodded as I pointed in the direction I thought he went in and followed it as Ita nodded yes.

I sighed as I was walking in the woods looking for Bankotsu. I heard muffled voices though. I hid behind a tree as I watched Bankotsu and Mai talk. I couldn't hear them though. I was just about to step out and make my presence known before she kissed him! By the looks of it, Bankotsu kissed back. Tears were escaping my eyes. I ran away through the forest and looked at Renkotsu as he sat at the fire with the rest of the group. I punched him and ran off. "Where are you going?" Jakotsu called.

"To stay with Kagome for the night." I yelled as I went to Kaede's house in tears to see Kagome look at me distraught.

"What happened?" She asked me as she went to hug me. "Bankotsu and Mai were kissing." I sobbed.

"What?" She asked as she looked at me. I nodded at her.

"Can I stay here tonight?" I asked her.

"That is fine with me child. Rest and calm down. Ye be best if ye were well rested to question Bankotsu tomorrow." Kaede told me. I bowed and thanked her. The rest of the night was Kagome consoling me before I fell into a dreamless, lonely slumber.

The next morning when I woke up I saw all of my belongings and Kagome with a sad expression on her face.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Bankotsu came by with your things. He said that he thought it would be safe if you were with us since he keeps hurting you or you keep getting hurt." She told me.

"When is he leaving?" I asked her as I got up.

"I think they might still be at their camp site." Kagome said.

I nodded before I bolted out the door to the camp site to see that they had left. I looked around for anything noticeable and I saw ashes leading a trail on the ground.

I followed them and heard Genkotsu's engine. "Bankotsu!" I cried as I ran faster than I thought I could. I could see that the group came to a stop and Bankotsu looked at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Moving along." He told me.

"Fucking dammit! Don't just leave without talking to me assuming that I'm upset or hurt! I am hurt with what I saw last night so I left to stay the night with Kagome. Assuming things is horrible but I love it when in the movies the guy runs after the girl. It's a cliché but I don't give a damn! Leaving my stuff there makes me think that you meant that kiss!" I yelled at him fuming and upset.

"It didn't mean anything but I don't like hurting you anymore." He told me.

"I don't care if you hurt me. I know you care for me but just protect me and don't let me go! Letting me go hurts me even more dumb ass!" I yelled at him. I saw a smile slowly creep across his face.

"Essie." He smiled. I then ran to him and kissed him. "I sent Mai away after I found out you left and her plan." Bankotsu told me as we parted. I smiled at him as he wiped away the tears. "Let's go get my things." I told him before we went to get my things. I explained Kagome what happened and she gave me a hug. "See ya soon!" I smiled as I walked off with Bankotsu's arm around my waist.

We set off to go find more clues for Yoshi before I went back to the present. We found a clearing and Bankotsu and I just sat with and cuddled the entire time enjoying the peacefulness. Sometimes men were idiots but you just had to love them.

**A/N: Hai guise! Sorry this took forever! I just got back into Inuyasha with a game I'm playing! It's Inuyasha and the secret of the cursed mask! :3 I also have another story in mind and it's about twins! It will switch between both of their P.O.V's and there will be a demon that they need to destroy being mostly Iroquois and some Japanese. They might actually be put into the sequel if you guys want when everyone is going after Naraku~ I think it's going to be called The Iroquois Priestesses and there will be romance with two of the most amazing Inuyasha demons everrr. I'm not gunna tell though. Review your thoughts on my new plot bunnies and the girls with be graduated from school and living in japan. Love you guise!~**


	24. Starfire,my saviour

After being in the Feudal era for a while, I went back home to go to school.

"Essie, why don't you wear those thongs?" Bankotsu asked. My face reddened as I looked at him.

"Because it doesn't look very comfortable." I looked at him briefly.

"So you haven't tried it?" He asked.

"No." I looked at him.

"I think it would make you look better." He smiled at me as he stood in front of the edge of my bed.

"Thanks Bankotsu but I have some studying to do." I looked at him.

"I think that you were just pushed away due to studying." Jakotsu told Bankotsu as he was sitting on my bed.

"The correct term is cock blocked." I looked at Jakotsu before I returned to studying.

"Cock block?" Jakotsu questioned.

"Yes, it is used for when a romantic advancement has been blocked." I looked at him "Though I do appreciate Bankotsu from complimenting me." I smiled before I continued studying.

As I was studying, Bankotsu and Jakotsu went downstairs to play with Souta. Though I did happen to fall asleep.

"Essie, wake up." I heard Bankotsu whisper in my ear. I opened my eyes to see him kneeling beside me.

"Time to wake up?" I asked him before he kissed me and picked me up out of bed. I pulled away and gave him a hug as he put me down. I shuffled myself to the bathroom to jump in the shower and put on my uniform. I was met with Bankotsu standing in my doorway. He picked me up and carried me down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Taking you to breakfast in a romantic way." He smiled.

"I have to get to school. No time for breakfast." I looked at him as I saw Jakotsu with my books, a red rose and an apple.

I smiled before he put me down. I gave him a huge kiss before I went off to school with Jakotsu.

When I arrived I was greeted by Aika, Emi and Ken.

"Hey we heard how you got sick and we sent you some candy and movies to watch." Aika told me. I smiled as I did not know about this at all.

"I did and I appreciate it." I lied through my teeth.

"So what did I miss in history? Anything interesting?" I asked.

"We actually learned about Michiko's necklace and the powers that supposedly made the necklace powerful." Emi explained. My eyes looked to her.

"Like what?" I asked.

"How it could record memories by her wish, she could resurrect people, and the necklace is said to lead people to things that they desire." She explained.

"It could resurrect people? How?" I asked her as I watched her shrug.

"I'm not sure. How come?" She asked.

"Yeah you are awfully interested in her necklace, did that cold go to your head?" Ken asked as Aikalet out a small chuckle.

"No. I was just wondering." I shrugged as we headed to our class.

During the school day it bothered me that the necklace could resurrect people but I didn't know how. When the school day was over I walked out with my friends as we said our goodbyes Bankotsu kissed me.

"He is the sweetest guy!" Aika and Emi said at the same time.

"I'll see you guys!" I smiled as I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"The library." I told him as I quickened my pace. I knew there was a small library by the shrine so I thought that there must be something there about the necklace. Once we arrived I went straight to a librarian and she did point me in the right direction. Bankotsu sat down at a table as I went to take out some books. I had to get a library card first but once that was done I took then out and signalled Bankotsu that we could leave.

"Why are you acting so strange Essie?" He asked me.

"It's something that has to do with the necklace." I smiled at him as I rushed up the shrine steps to get into the house.

"Hi mom." I called before I went upstairs to my room. I laid out the books on my bed as I started to go through them looking for some way to take out the jewel shards of Bankotsu and Jakotsu's neck. I thought I was on the verge of something when I saw Starfire was mentioned but that was it. I sighed as Bankotsu came in an looked at me.

"Hi, is everything alright?" Bankotsu asked. I nodded as I leaned against the wall.

"I just can't find what I'm looking for." I sighed. He came over and sat next to me.

"Maybe you need to rest a bit." He looked at me.

"I just really want to figure this out." I looked to him as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I know you can." He smiled. I smiled back before I kissed him.

"Thanks but I really should get back to this." I told him as I was looking over a book but he took all of them and put them on my desk. He came back and laid down on the bed as be pulled me close to him. "Bankotsu!" I exclaimed as he looked at me.

"There is no time for this, my mother is home along with grandpa and Jakotsu." I looked at him.

"I can't lay down with you?" He asked. I shook my head from side to side as I snuggled up to him. Though I did fall asleep.

"Emily, it's Michiko. I see that you had almost died but I know you can do this." Michiko said as her necklace appeared, much like the dream that I forgot I had when I was in the hospital. I woke up to find Bankotsu laying next to me. I inhaled quietly as I got up and went outside to think, where I found InuYasha.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to make sure that Bankotsu wouldn't hurt you again." He mumbled.

"I will be fine but I'd worry about Kagome's feelings more. I have a bunch of stuff to worry about as it is. Like figuring out a way to get the jewel shards out of Bankotsu and Jakotsu's neck." I sighed as I looked at him. "I'd rather take care of that before attacking Yoshi." I told him.

"Why are ya telling me all of this? It's not like I care or anything." He looked at me.

"I know you do." I laughed. I looked down at my necklace and that was when it hit me.

"I have to go try something." I looked at him before I rushed inside and woke Jakotsu and Bankotsu up.

"What is it Essie?" Bankotsu asked .

I quickly straddled him as he was laying down.

"If you were going to do this, you could of just let me sleep." Jakotsu grumbled as he turned over.

"Just watch." I whispered as I looked Bankotsu in the eyes as I took off the necklace and placed it on his heart.

"Relax and watch me while I try this." I sighed before I took a deep breath.

"Oh Starfire, please give this soul life, give him independence that he once had. Give him the heartbeat that he was born with. Let him live off of his own heartbeat than these scared jewel shards. Let him be reborn." I said as I marked his head, neck and heart before the scared jewel shards came out of Bankotsu's neck and into my hand. I put my hand on his heart as I felt it beat. I smiled to myself as I figured out how to have them live without the jewel shards. I put his on the desk as I did the same to Jakotsu and it was successful.

"Can you do this to everyone else?" Bankotsu asked me.

"If you want me to." I looked at him as I looked at the two jewels and both of them before I put them on my desk but I saw them glow and my necklace glow. I watched the jewel shards that I just took out be absorbed by my necklace.

"Do not worry, this is for the shards protection. The necklace can hide the shards so no demons will come after you." I heard Michiko whisper in my ear. I nodded as I went to bed, hoping that I would be one step closer to figuring out how to kill Yoshi.

**A/N: Wooo! Finally we come into the final chapters into the end of this fic but there will be a sequel, after Iroquois Goddesses if I continue to finish it. Though if I do, there will be many mentions of Emily and Bankotsu and they might appear. Also! There will be a V-day special chapter that won't be up on V-day though there is a small possibility.**


	25. Michiko's Past

-Feudal Japan, Michiko's P.O.V-

Another peaceful day of traveling. There were rarely any demons in the area so it was nice to relax for a while. "Maybe today will be a nice day to relax by a hot spring." I sighed as I headed into the direction that my necklace was pointing me, "Thank you Starfire." I smiled softly before I noticed the necklace glow green. The path was longer than I expected it to. Though I felt a demonic presence nearby. "So much for bathing in a hot spring." I grumbled.

I quickly headed to the direction that the presence was in. As I neared it, I noticed a small toad demon with a staff of two heads. I brought up my bow and arrow and pointed it at the toad before shooting a sacred arrow. Quickly, the demon turned around and shouted, "Lord Sesshomaru, a priestess!" it screeched as then a white haired human looking dog demon came out. He was handsome for a demon. I noticed how my necklace was glowing brighter than usual and I collapsed.

"Lord Sesshomaru why would you keep this wench with us? She will be nothing but trouble!" I heard the toad demon screech. I opened my eyes to see that I was brought to where the toad demon and the human looking dog demon were staying.

"Why have you brought me here?" I asked the dog demon.

"Don't be ungrateful for me saving your life." He glared at me.

"Save my life? I collapsed into an open field. I am capable of waking myself up." I crossed my arms and looked to him and then my necklace, that glowed green. I sighed and looked up at the toad demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Her necklace is glowing! She's some voodoo priestess!" He screeched. I looked to him as I grabbed my necklace.

"I am a demon slayer priestess named, Michiko. This necklace gives me the power to see the future and to point me in the right direction. Starfire is her name and only I can wear her gift." I told them as I looked to Sesshomaru who looked to the toad, "Jaken be quiet." He looked to the toad demon and then to me, "Does she always make you collapse?"

"No, she only does it to protect me or show me visions." I looked to Sesshomaru before looking to Starfire.

"Though why are you so interested? If what Starfire tells me is true, you're not very fond of humans." I looked him in the eyes.

"_He thinks your different than the rest. You will be the start of his long road. The red string is tied to a goddess who isn't from this time_." Starfire told me.

"I see." I looked down at the ground.

"What did she tell you?" Sesshomaru asked me as his expression didn't change.

"Something that is unimportant at this point in time." I reassured him as I let out a yawn,

"Will you be camping here the night?" I changed the subject.

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't waist time with petty humans." Jaken looked to me.

"I will be. You are free to do whatever you wish." He looked to me before I nodded and laid down to sleep.

It was late when I awoke. I looked around the camp before I got up and went North of the camp.

"You don't sleep do you?" I asked Sesshomaru as he turned to face me.

"Why must you ask so many questions?" He asked me.

"I wish to learn. There is so much out there that I don't know of." I looked to him.  
"Asking too many questions can get you killed." He looked to me as he was standing in front of me.  
"I am aware of that happening." I crossed my arms, "I wish to learn without Starfire's help unless I need it." I told him.  
"You are not like other humans." He told me.  
"I am aware. Humans can't see the future." I looked out to the night sky before Sesshomaru grabbed me and bit my neck. It was painful but not so much to the point where I would wince. Once he pulled away I kissed him. I pulled away from him before he started to undress me. I let him as I undressed him. I knew what was going to happen and I'd let it because I felt something. Something small and building inside me.

Months Later

"_We have to leave him. Danger is near." _Starfire told me.

"I can feel it Starfire." I said quietly. I looked to Sesshomaru who was standing a few feet away from our campsite. Sesshomaru let me stay with him and Jaken as him and I developed a romantic relationship. I sighed as I clutched my necklace. Slowly I walked to Sesshomaru but before I got there he turned to look to me.

"I must leave. I know you feel the demonic aura nearby. I have to go defeat it." I looked to him as he just stared at me.  
"Protect her." I looked to him before I kissed him. He held me while he kissed me. I pulled away as Starfire glowed, "I know." I told her.  
"Just do as I ask, farewell Sesshomaru." I looked to him before I left in the direction of the demonic aura.

"This is the last time Yoshi." I said as I grabbed my arrow and bow before going further into the forest.

**A/N: Hi! Sorry this took so long~ I've been kinda busy lately with college and I recently got a job! Woo! Anyway, if you guys are thinking who is this girl Sesshomaru belongs to with this red string it's Skylar! She's in my Iroquois Goddess fanfic! :D**


	26. An end to a new begining

"Could you do the same for Mukotsu, Kyokostu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu and Ginkotsu?" Bankotsu asked me.

"Uh I don't know about Mukotsu and Kyokostu since they don't have jewel shards. I could certainly try." I looked to Bankotsu as I really didn't want to remove the jewel shards from Renkotsu. I knew he had it out for me since the entire Mai situation and before that he had a little crush on me. "I'll try and find out though." I smiled to him as I grabbed his hand as we were walking home from the library. As soon as I got home I would be returning to Feudal Japan to hopefully get more clues on how to kill Yoshi.

There wasn't much about Yoshi in textbooks except that he was a powerful general and thousands died at his feet. I couldn't find anything that had to do with killing him. Starfire didn't even help me! It was so frustrating at times as _I _was the only person who could successfully stop Yoshi. Bankotsu told me not to worry but I couldn't help it. I confided in Kagome as I felt like she could understand as she was Kikyo's reincarnation.

We walked in the house as Inuyasha was there to get Kagome. He tensed a bit as he saw Bankotsu. I was glad that they were at least a tiny bit civil to each other.

"Kagome home?" I asked Inuyasha as he was tapping his foot.

"She should be but she hasn't come down yet!" He growled.

"I'll go see what she's up to. You gather our things along with Jakotsu." I smiled to Bankotsu before running up to Kagome's room.

"Hey Kagome are you alright?" I spoke before I knocked on the door. No answer. I opened it to see that she was asleep. I smiled before I went to wake her.

"What time is it?" She asked me worried.

"Like five o'clock." I told me.

"Oh my god! I must of fell asleep!" She got up and frantically began to pack.

"I'm sure Inuyasha hasn't been here for very long." I reassured her.

"You think so?" She asked me.

"I do." I smiled as I grabbed some of her things for her.

"Did you find anything on Yoshi?" She asked as we walked down the stairs.

"No." I frowned.

"You'll figure it out." She smiled at me before Inuyasha took Kagome's bags and went off to the shrine.

"At least he behaves when Bankotsu and Jakotsu are here." I sighed before hugging Kagome goodbye. Usually Kagome and I said our goodbyes before going into the well because we had to go on our searches as soon as we reached Feudal Japan. I looked to Jakotsu and Bankotsu as Kagome jumped in the well.

"Where should we stop first?" I asked the two.

"What information did you find on Yoshi?" Jakotsu asked.

"Nothing too informative." I sighed.

"Well how are you supposed to kill Yoshi then?" He asked.

"I guess I have to figure it out." I sighed before jumping in the well. I climbed out just as Bankotsu jumped through then followed Jakotsu. Renkotsu, Suikotsu and Ginkotsu were waiting for us.

"Big Brother how was your visit?" Suikotsu asked.

"It was good! Essie figured out how to have us live without the jewel shards!" He smiled with glee. I couldn't help but smile at his happiness. Oh how it was so adorable.

"Can it be?" Renkotsu asked.

"Yeah but don't think I won't reverse it." I threatened him. I knew it was a lie but I _did _have help from Michiko and Starfire so that had to mean something. I looked down at Starfire as it glowed. Nothing happened afterward but it was odd that Starfire did that. I disregarded what happened and went up to Ginkotsu

"I also keep the jewel shards." I added before I got on Ginkotsu. I looked at him for a minute before placing Starfire on his neck. I said the chant aloud and marked what I could. Then his jewel shard came out and went into my necklace.  
"I wish I could give you the ability to speak." I frowned.

"Gesh." He said to me. Bankotsu helped me down as Renkotsu and Suikotsu stared in awe. I smiled to myself before I did the same to Renkotsu and Suiotsu. Once that was done we headed off in a general direction.

_ "You know removing those jewel shards had to be done." _I heard a voice after I was regretting the decision of removing Renkotsu's jewel shards. I looked around as I thought I was hearing things.

_"Your not crazy. Trust me. It's Starfire." _Starfire spoke to me.

"How come I can hear you now? And how is this even possible?" I whispered.

_"I've been waiting for you to summon me to remove the jewel shards from your companions. It was the key to unlocking my full abilities. I was forged eons ago by a goddess intended for the uses of good and whatever my master needed. The goddess's spirit resides within me along with a part of Michiko." _She explained.

"So can you help me defeat Yoshi?" I asked her.

_"Sadly no. You must figure that out for yourself. If there is anything else I can help you with just ask. Though we do have much to discuss about the future." _She spoke.

"What about the future?" I asked her.

_"It must wait until you defeat Yoshi." _She said. I nodded before I looked over at Bankotsu who looked worried that I was speaking to myself. I sat for a minute as I was trying to think of a not so crazy explanation.

"I can talk to my necklace. Her name is Starfire and she can provide me with information." I explained as best as I could.

"Are you feeling alright Essie?" He asked me.

"I'm telling the truth." I looked to him, "After all, Starfire helped me take out your jewel shards." I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows.

"She does have a point big brother." Jakotsu said to Bankotsu. I smiled at him as I gave him a thumbs up.

"Just because your necklace helped you remove the jewel shards doesn't make it able to talk to you." Renkotsu stated.

"If I could prove it I would. You'll just have to trust me." I looked at the rode in front of us. I clutched Starfire as I was trying to figure out what could kill Yoshi.

"Can I have a hint?" I asked Starfire.

_"You'd have to ask Michiko." _Starfire told me. I pouted for a minute before getting into a meditating position while trying to not fall of Ginkotsu.

"Oh Michiko, I pray to you for a hint to defeat Yoshi." I prayed quietly. It was silent for a few minutes.

_"I congratulate you for unlocking Starfire. I will give you a small hint but that is all. The answer has been right in front of you all along. Good luck Emily._" I heard Michiko whisper in my ear.

"Right in front of me all along?" I questioned. I bit my lip as I was thinking about Michiko's hint. I was thinking for so long that I didn't realize we stopped to make camp.

"What has you thinking this hard?" Suikotsu asked me.

"The hint I was given to defeat Yoshi. Apparently the answer has been right in front of me all along." I told him.

"Michiko gave you a hint?" He asked, I nodded. "Maybe it's something you think about all the time." He suggested.

"Bankotsu isn't the solution to defeating Yoshi." I joked. He laughed a bit. "But in all seriousness I can't think of a thing that would defeat Yoshi." I flopped onto my back and looked up at the sky as it slowly changed into a purply-pink.

"We have faith that you can kill Yoshi." Jakotsu reassured me.

"Yeah but the thing is that I don't have faith in myself." I groaned.

"Maybe the answer will be clear when you have faith in yourself." Bankotsu sat down beside me and began to stroke my hair. I looked up at him defeated.

"You need to rest for a while. Just don't think about Yoshi." He suggested.

"But how can I not think about Yoshi? If I don't defeat him then the world is doomed!" I threw my hands up as I was being over-dramatic now.

"We have faith that you can kill Yoshi." Jakotsu reassured me.

"Yeah but the thing is that I don't have faith in myself." I groaned.

"Maybe the answer will be clear when you have faith in yourself." Bankotsu sat down beside me and began to stroke my hair. I looked up at him defeated.

"You need to rest for a while. Just don't think about Yoshi." He suggested.

"But how can I not think about Yoshi? If I don't defeat him then the world is doomed!" I threw my hands up as I was being over-dramatic now.

"You were meant to come through the well to defeat Yoshi no?" Jakotsu asked.

"Yeah..." I looked up at him.

"Then you will be able to defeat Yoshi! You wouldn't be sent here if you couldn't!" Jakotsu smiled. I smiled back.

"Thanks Jakotsu." I spoke softly as I moved my head into Bankotsu's lap. I closed my eyes as I let him play with my hair.

"Suikotsu and Renkotsu, do you want to go get food for us?" Bankotsu asked the two.

"Of course big brother!" Renkotsu said. I fell asleep in Bakotsu's lap.

"Emily, wake up!" I heard Jakotsu. I opened my eyes as I sat up. Dinner was ready and I started to eat.

"How was getting the fish?" I asked.

"It wasn't that hard. I used my claws to grab them." Suikotsu said.

"I think I might have to get myself a pair!" I smiled at him.

"Maybe for when you defeat Yoshi, if you ever do that." Renkotsu said.

"Excuse me? Do you want to live dependent on jewel shards?" I threatened.

"Renkotsu, maybe you should just leave Emily alone." Jakotsu suggested as he glared at him. I gave Jakotsu a smile as he had my back again.

"You are one of the best friends ever." I whispered to him. He smiled at me.

"Thanks Emily!" He smiled. I looked up at the sky as the stars started to slowly come out. I don't know why but they looked so much more prettier tonight than before.

"Looking at the stars is just so relaxing." I sighed as rested my head on Bankotsu's shoulders.

"You have loved looking at the stars for a long time." Bankotsu stated.

"Yeah..." I sighed. I froze for a minute as I thought. I've loved looking at the stars for years and always thought about past memories of looking up at them.

"I have the answer." I said quietly before smiling. "I know how to defeat Yoshi!" I exclaimed excitedly before I fainted.

"You sure this is going to work?" Jakotsu asked.

"I am most positive." I looked at him confident that I could do this. There was no going back now. This was the end to a long reign of terror and I was the one who would finally defeat it.

When we arrived to the demon slayer camp I clutched Starfire as I grabbed the string and stakes. I would make the outside seem like an arena but I would conceal the string that I would set into a star. If Yoshi knew what I was doing then he wouldn't set foot.

_"You have to recite the spell that you saw in your vision." _Starfire said to me.

"Of course." I smiled as I recited it. All that was left to do was get Yoshi in the middle and me killing him.

It wasn't long when he arrived. He looked confident that he would finally kill me.

"I hope this time you put up a fight." He looked to me.

"I will but I wish to do it in an arena." I gestured to the one I made, "There are no tricks and if you kill me, I will give you Starfire." I held out my hand for him to shake.

"Then why are we standing around?" He asked as he got in the middle. I smiled before taking a deep breath in.

I got out my bow and arrow and aimed it ready for him to strike. Once I entered the ring he started to slash his sword at me. I dodged it several times before shooting my arrow into his foot.

"Hah! You think that's going to help stop me?" He laughed before bending down to take it out but it wouldn't come out. I smiled before shooting an arrow into his other foot.

"What did you do?" He asked me angrily as he tried to take out the other arrow. He tried to charge at me but almost fell over. "What is this?" He seethed.

"Putting up a fight." I said before sending an arrow into his left hand and then his right. My last two arrows were for his head and his heart. I took the second to last arrow and put it in his head.

"You really think that this is going to get rid of me? Michiko tried the same thing but she died by my hand. It's going to end the same way." He said to me.

"I really do because she didn't know the last part." I narrowed my eyes as I brought the arrow tip to Starfire.

"I bless this arrow, to help me defeat the sworn evil that it goes into. May the evil receive eternal damnation as the evil will never resurface again." I prayed. The arrow tip was covered in a green flame.

"Say goodbye Yoshi." I said confidently before aiming the arrow at his heart. As the arrow connected with his flesh he let out a shrill scream before turning to ash. The wind blew the ashes in separate directions. I stood there as I couldn't believe that this was all over. I was overjoyed that Yoshi was finally dead. I turned to the others to see them all smiling (except Rankotsu).

"I did it!" I exclaimed as I ran into Bankotsu's arms.

"You did it like we believed you could!" Bankotsu squeezed me before I pulled away a little to kiss him.

"Let's go celebrate!" I smiled as Bankotsu carried me to Ginkotsu.

All of us were eating around a campfire with sake and various foods we bought from a nearby village.

"Now that Yoshi is dead what are you going to do now Emily?" Suikotsu asked. I looked at him and thought for a moment.

"Travel with you guys and defeat Naraku. This isn't the end that's for sure." I smiled.

_"There is something that you must know about." _Starfire spoke. I looked down at my necklace.

"Like what?" I asked her.

_"You need to guide two Iroquois Goddesses. They have yet to be ready to travel here but you must guide them. Their path is long and for you to defeat Naraku they need to learn their powers and defeat the evil that their ancestor tried to long ago. You were just the start of making the world safe but if they do no defeat the evil it will cross over to modern Japan and destroy the world. You must go to Alyx first and then to Skylar. I will let you know when they arrive. Until now enjoy yourself."_ Starfire explained.

So my purpose was not over yet. "I guess we have more traveling soon. I have some Iroquois Goddesses to guide." I smiled to the group before continue the celebration.

**A/N: So this is the end. Well to this story at least! Sorry this to forever to complete but it's now down. I already started book two, The Iroquois Goddesses. Emily is going to have some appearances and might have a chapter or two to herself. ^.^ Thank you everyone for reading this and it's kind of bittersweet as I loved writing this. Though I rarely updated. It's what I get for taking up so many fanfictions. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the ending and Thank you once again!**


End file.
